<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age of the Dragon by HarryLoves1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389005">Age of the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLoves1980/pseuds/HarryLoves1980'>HarryLoves1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creature Harry Potter, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLoves1980/pseuds/HarryLoves1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry becomes bonded to a dragon and learns of his legacy. Harry/Multi. More than the ones I can list on the pairing. This story was requested by a user on fanfiction.net. I like the idea, but I would like to flesh out the story and make it better as this is a rough showing of one of the first stories I've written for Harry Potter. The rewrite will be called Dragon Legends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Multi, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/OC, Harry/Fleur Delacour, Harry/Gabrielle Delacour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age of the Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: The Dragon Rises</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, November 26th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>As Harry stared at the Hungarian Horntail a familiar feeling came upon him. It happened before on the day that Hagrid showed him the dragons. Harry felt sadness at seeing the beautiful and powerful creatures caged to be used for the entertainment of witches and wizards and he could’ve sworn he heard someone say “Help us.” It hadn’t been the first time he’d felt like this.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, June 17th, 1993</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>Harry watched as the magnificent serpent started slithering toward him and thought he heard “I’m sorry.” Slytherin’s monster was sorry? Harry was frozen in place and just saw the yellow of the Basilisk’s eyes when Fawkes came in and tore them out. The creature screamed out in pain and Harry felt sorry for it. Riddle told the Basilisk to smell for him and still attack him and he heard <em>“Run. I must obey.”</em> In the end Harry was able to impale the Basilisk with the sword from the hat and in its last death throws he heard <em>“Thank you for releasing me, young heir. I’m sorry for the bite. My venom won’t harm you.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, November 26th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>At the time he hadn’t thought much of it. He could understand the Basilisk because of Parseltongue, but why had it called him “young heir?” At that moment the Horntail smashed his spiked tail into the ground and Harry jumped out of the way behind a big boulder. He heard laughing and looked up at the stands, but could see no one laughing. He then heard clearly.</p><p><em>“Come out young heir. I promise I won’t hurt you.”</em> said the Horntail.</p><p>Harry came out from behind the boulder.</p><p><em>“Why do you call me young heir?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Ugh! I must teach you a better dialect. You have a scent to you. One my kind has not come across in centuries. What is your name?”</em> asked the Horntail.</p><p><em>“My name is Harry Potter, what’s yours?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“It is an honor to meet you Harry Potter. I am Rathera. If you’d like I wish to bond with you as your familiar.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“What would I have to do?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“You have to beat me in combat, I’ll bite you and you’ll receive some of my magic, then you claim me as your familiar.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“And how am I supposed to beat you?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“You’re supposed to retrieve that golden egg?”</em> asked Rathera and Harry nodded. <em>“Ok. Here’s what you do.”</em></p><p>Rathera blew fire at Harry and he jumped back behind the boulder. When the flame stopped Harry fired a stunner and hit Rathera in the eyes and she started to fall forward. Harry just got out of the way before being crushed. Harry looked at Rathera and saw she wasn’t moving and started to walk past her and was just about to make it when she lashed out and bit Harry’s leg. Harry screamed out in pain and turned to where Rathera was starting to get up. He saw the rock formation above her and fired a Reducto at the base causing an avalanche of rocks to come crashing down on her. Harry didn’t wait for the result and went as fast as he could and grabbed the golden egg making everyone in the arena cheer.</p><p>“AMAZING! HARRY POTTER TRIES TALKING TO THE DRAGON, DIRECTLY ATTACKS IT AND LIVES TO GET HIS EGG!” Announced Bagman.</p><p>Harry walked up to Rathera and placed a hand on her head and said.</p><p>“I, Harry James Potter by the rules of combat claim this Dragon as my familiar.”</p><p>There was a flash of magic signifying that the claim was recognized. A hand was placed on his shoulder.</p><p>“Harry, you need to go to the Hospital Tent and get that bite looked at.” said Charlie Weasley.</p><p>Harry looked at Rathera as the other handlers were leading her away.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Harry. What you did was legal. The colony in Romania won’t be happy, but I’ll make sure nothing happens to your Dragon. Before we leave we’ll have to figure out where you’re going to keep her.” said Charlie.</p><p>At that moment there was a roar and the Dragon broke free from the chains and started to fly into the air.</p><p><em>“I’ll be in the caves nearby, young heir. Come find me after they’ve healed you.”</em> said Rathera as she took off.</p><p>Harry went to the Hospital Tent and Madame Pomfrey started tending to the bite on his leg.</p><p>“Nothing ever simple with you is it, Mr. Potter?” said Pomfrey.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem to be.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione and Ron came in to see him after Madame Pomfrey was done.</p><p>“Oh, Harry you had me so scared.” said Hermione giving him a bone crushing hug.</p><p>“I’m ok Hermione.” said Harry.</p><p>“And what are you doing here?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I forgive you, Harry.” said Ron.</p><p>Hermione took a step away from them.</p><p>“You forgive me?” said Harry.</p><p>“Yes.” said Ron not knowing the danger.</p><p>“What for?” asked Harry.</p><p>“For entering the tournament.” said Ron.</p><p>Harry walked toward Ron, his wand forgotten on the bedside table, and punched Ron in the gut and then an uppercut to the jaw.</p><p>“You forgive me! I’m only going to tell you this one last time! I didn’t enter this fucking tournament! Our friendship is over Ron now get out of here! said Harry.</p><p>“You can’t make me…”</p><p>Harry went over to Ron and grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the tent.</p><p>“Stay the fuck out!” said Harry.</p><p>Harry turned around and started to head back to the tent when there was a flash of red that went right past his head.</p><p>“Fuck you, Potter! It’s time someone show you that you’re nothing but a lying cheating fake! Avada…!” started Ron.</p><p>There was a growl and Rathera came swooping down and landed in front of Ron. For a second she just stared at Ron then she growled at him.</p><p>Ron never was a smart person. In fact people who really knew him would say that this wasn’t actually the stupidest thing he ever did.</p><p>“Stupefy!” Ron fired at the Rathera’s eye like Harry did and he hit the point, but what he wasn’t aware of was that the fight between Harry and Rathera was playacting so when she didn’t fall over he just kept throwing spell after spell.</p><p>Dragon’s skin is really tough and has some magical resistance to it so Rathera wasn’t in any real danger from Ron’s spells unless he decided to throw the killing curse, but when you have a cutting spell and two Reducto’s hit the same spot it hurts. So it was understandable that after the second one hit that she swung her spiked tail so hard and fast that it almost split Ron in two when it hit. His last thought before he bled out on the ground of the arena was, ‘I competed in the Triwizard Tournament.’</p><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note: This story is a request from Master1701 and is going to be my first attempt at a Harry/Multi pairing. It should be fun. Please review, favorite and follow.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Dragon Legacy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, November 26th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Ron was dead. If it had happened 2 months ago Harry would feel differently about it, but it’s hard to be upset about the death of someone when they just were going to use the killing curse on you. Harry was just glad that Hermione had still been in the tent and had not seen Ron’s body.</p><p>The Minister was putting the blame on the Dragon Handlers because they hadn’t been around as they were securing the other Dragons after Rathera had flown off the first time.<br/>
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came and got Ron’s body and were having the funeral next Saturday. Mr. Weasley had given him a note saying that he wanted to meet the Friday before.</p><p>Harry was now walking to a section of three caves where Rathera said she would be. He stopped outside the mouth of the third cave, the other two having been empty.</p><p><em>“Rathera, are you here?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Yes, Harry. Come inside.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p>Harry went inside and found Rathera laying by a fire.</p><p><em>“Are you ok Rathera? Ron didn’t hurt you, did he?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“No, Harry. What little damage he caused has already healed.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“Can you tell me what’s going on? Why did I have these feelings of sadness seeing the four of you caged and treated the way you were? How is it I can talk to you? Are snakes and dragons that closely related that you share a language?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Sit down, Harry this will take a while.” </em>said Rathera.<em> “Centuries ago, when our kind was still in the wild, we were openly hunted by witches and wizards. Our King, Alagor, was surrounded by a hunting party. Alagor was badly hurt and wouldn’t have lasted much longer when another wizard showed up and told the others to leave him alone. The men</em><br/>
<em>laughed. There were six of them and only one of him. There was a fight and in the end the man stood victorious. He led Alagor to a cave and brought him back to health. When Alagor woke up the next morning, while the wizard was still sleeping, he bit him and poured his magic into him becoming his companion. What you now call a familiar. No human had ever bonded with one of us before then and what happened could not have been foreseen. The wizard gained the ability to speak with us. Our language is similar to Parseltongue, which is why we could speak before your abilities were activated fully. The wizard gained the use of many of our abilities. He could breathe fire, he developed a set of wings and scales that he could will into place when needed. His scales like ours provided protection against spells. He referred to this as his dragon form.”</em></p><p><em>“Who was the wizard?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Nicodemus Potter.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“Why did I feel the same way when I went up against the Basilisk in my second year?”</em> asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Nicodemus and the Potter’s after him were always connected to magical creatures and seeing any creature used in a negative way you feel empathy for.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“It is getting late, Harry. You should get back to the castle. Tomorrow you’ll start to notice some changes. Come see me again tomorrow.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“Ok. Goodnight, Rathera.”</em> said Harry.</p><p><em>“Goodnight, Harry.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p>Harry walked back to the castle and using his invisibility cloak avoided getting caught in the halls. As soon as he was in the dorm he laid down and fell right asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, November 27th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up the next morning feeling great. It took him a second to realize it, but he wasn’t wearing his glasses and he could see perfectly. He’d also gained a foot in height and had the beginnings of some muscles. He remembered the story Rathera told him yesterday and thought about bringing scales out on his arm and they appeared.</p><p>Harry thought it wouldn’t be good to tryout his wings in the bathroom so he got in the shower and noticed a big change there as well.</p><p>After breakfast he headed into the forbidden forest and concentrated on bringing out his wings. They appeared exactly as Rathera said tearing through his shirt. He’d have to learn some mending charms he thought. He heard a rustling in the woods and concentrated on bringing the wings back in and had just accomplished it when a blonde witch with a basket came into the clearing.</p><p>“Oh. I wasn’t expecting to find anyone else here this time in the morning, but the Nargles did say I would meet someone interesting today. How are you Harry Potter?” she asked.</p><p>“Uhm. I’m doing fine. How are you?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s a little chilly out. My name is Luna, by the way, Luna Lovegood.” said Luna.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Luna. What are you doing in the forest?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Walking.” said Luna</p><p>Well she had him there thought Harry. “Walking where?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Here. The Thestrals will be here soon. I come to feed them every morning.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry looked in the basket and saw a bunch of meat. He also noticed she didn’t have any shoes on.</p><p>“Why don’t you have any shoes on, Luna? It’s freezing out here.” said Harry.</p><p>“All my shoes have disappeared. Here come the Thestrals.” said Luna.</p><p>It was the creatures Harry saw in third year pulling the carriages.</p><p>“I saw these creatures last year. It seemed like nobody else could see them so I didn’t say anything.” said Harry.</p><p>“They can only be seen by someone who’s seen death.” said Luna.</p><p>He didn’t think it would be appropriate to ask who she saw die, but she continued.</p><p>“My mother. She was a spell creator and one of her spells backfired. I was in the room. Did you know my friend, Ginny Weasley has a crush on you? I don’t think it would work well though.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry did a double take at how she could just go from one conversation to another.</p><p>“Are you going to visit Rathera today. It was really nice of her to stop Ronald from killing you yesterday.” said Luna.</p><p>“How did you know her name was Rathera?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I heard you talking to her and then she told you to act like you were fighting. You know she was just messing with you don’t you? All you needed for the bond was the bite.” said Luna.</p><p>“Erm…how do you know these things, Luna?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The Nargles tell me things. Well it’s almost time for breakfast. I hope to see you again Harry Potter.” said Luna before raising up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips then turning and skipping away.</p><p>Harry thought as he watched her leave he hoped to see her again too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Fae Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: A Fae Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, November 27, 1994</strong>
</p><p>That night Harry visited Rathera and she started training him on his abilities. Harry was a less than attentive student.</p><p><em>“You should’ve seen her, Rathera, she was amazing. Did I tell you that she knew your name?”</em> asked Harry</p><p><em>“Yes. Twice now and as before I told you that she must be a speaker as well. I’ve never heard of a Nargle.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p>
  <em>“Her hair, those eyes, even her cute little toes. I should get her some shoes though. You know it is Novem…”</em>
</p><p><em>“Harry! What are we doing here?”</em> asked Rathera.</p><p><em>“Training.”</em> said Harry.</p><p><em>“No, Harry, you’re talking about Luna and I’m about to hit you with my spiked tail, which if you aren’t able to bring up your scales in time will really hurt. You get my point?”</em> asked Rathera.</p><p><em>“I’ve got to talk to her again. I’ll come back tomorrow night and I’ll be ready to train I promise.”</em> said Harry.</p><p>Harry headed out of the cave and back down toward the castle. Rathera laid her head down and thought ‘Teenagers’.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, November 28, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Luna. The trouble was he didn’t know where she stayed in the castle since she was wearing Muggle clothing yesterday. He also didn’t know what year she was in. He thought about asking Hermione if she knew anything about Luna, but Hermione seemed to be struggling with Ron being dead. Harry decided that he needed to talk to her and see if there was anything he could do so he was waiting in the common room for her so they could walk to breakfast together. After a few minutes he saw her coming down the stairs.</p><p>“Good morning, Hermione. I thought we’d head to breakfast together and talk.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood to talk, Harry.” said Hermione and she headed out of the common room. Harry ran after her.</p><p>“Hermione wait up. You can tell me what’s wrong. Aren’t you always the one telling me not to bottle up my emotions.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione stopped and pulled Harry into an empty classroom.</p><p>“How dare you talk to me about bottling up my emotions, Harry! Ron is dead! He was your best friend and now he’s dead and you just continue on like he never existed! So don’t talk to me like I’m in the wrong for not opening up about how I feel!” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry stood there for a minute thinking of what to say.</p><p>“Hermione, Ron wasn’t my best friend. You were and always have been. Ron turning on me this year proves that he wasn’t the friend I thought he was. You would never have done what Ron did. Do you understand that he tried to kill me? When that happened, any kind thoughts I had about him went out the window. Now I’m not going to tell you not to be<br/>
sad and upset, but do it for the right reason. Mourn for what he did not what happened to him because in the end he did it to himself.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m going to go see Madame Pomfrey. I didn’t sleep well the last two nights and I don’t think I can make it through classes today.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought, Hermione Granger skipping classes.” said Harry.</p><p>“Shut up, Prat. And make sure you bring me the homework and take notes.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Hermione. I will.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione gave him a hug then headed to the Hospital Wing. Harry went to the Great Hall and was going toward the Gryffindor table when he saw her. Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table and judging by the Ravenclaw colors she wore and some of the looks she was getting she didn’t belong there.</p><p>“Luna, I’m glad to see you, but why are you here when your table is over there?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There’s no rule that says we have to sit at our own house table” said Luna. “And the Nargles told me you wanted to see me again.”</p><p>“The Nargles were right. Do you want to go with me to see Rathera tonight. I mean you’d be breaking school rules, but I have an invisibility cloak so the chances of…</p><p>“Yes, Harry, That’ll be amazing. Maybe then you won’t be so distracted from your training by thinking of me.” said Luna.</p><p>“Or it’d be worse having you there. Wait. What… how did you know about that?” asked Harry knowing the answer.</p><p>“Nargles.” they both said.</p><p>“What is a Nargle?” asked Harry.</p><p>“A Nargle is an invisible sprite like creature that sees and hears everything. The only way to keep something secret from a Nargle is to have Mistletoe around as they are allergic.” said Luna.</p><p>“And how do you see them?” asked Harry.</p><p>“When my mom had her accident I was caught in the blast and I was dead for 10 minutes. My dad was able to bring me back, but ever since I’ve seen creatures that others can’t.” said Luna.</p><p>“What other creatures?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There are Wrackspurts. They’re microscopic creatures that enter through your ears and make your brain all fuzzy. Oh and the Blimmering Humdinger. Its bite can give you good luck, but if you think about it, if you’re having enough bad luck to get bit by one and it gives you good luck then the bad luck was good luck to begin with.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry thought about it for a minute and decided that made sense.</p><p>“Luna, are you allowed to visit Hogsmeade?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m a third year, so yes.” said Luna.</p><p>“Since several of the students have to go to Ron’s funeral the Hogsmeade visit was moved to Sunday. Do you want to go with me? asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes. I’d love to go with you, Harry.” said Luna.</p><p>“Awesome. Well we need to get to class so meet me at the Entrance Hall right after dinner and we’ll go see Rathera.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok, Harry.” said Luna.</p><p>The two of them started to leave the Great Hall, but Luna stopped him.</p><p>“See you tonight, Harry.” said Luna then she raised up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Harry barely made it through classes. He was pretty sure when Hermione saw the notes he left with Lavender and Parvati that she’d kill him. After dinner Luna was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall and he put the cloak over them and they made their way out past Hagrid’s then took the cloak off. They still had a ways to walk, but nobody would see them now and try to stop them.</p><p>“Harry, do you like me?” asked Luna.</p><p>Harry almost tripped at hearing that, but had to tell her the truth.</p><p>“Yes, Luna. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that first day in the clearing.” said Harry.</p><p>“That’s what the Nargles told me, but I didn’t believe it. I’m just Loony Lovegood.” said Luna.</p><p>“Who called you that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Everyone does.” said Luna.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take that from anyone, Luna. You’re an amazing, exciting and smart. I love how you see the world and I wish I could see it how you do.” said Harry.</p><p>They got to the cave and entered.</p><p><em>“So you brought the distraction with you. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”</em> said Rathera.</p><p>Luna approached Rathera and bowed.</p><p><em>“Hello Rathera. My name is Luna Lovegood of the Fae Clan of Lovegood.”</em> said Luna.</p><p>“Fae? Like Fairies?” asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Yes, and it explains some of the things you told me last night.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“But she’s not tiny.”</em> said Harry.</p><p>Luna giggled.</p><p>“Harry. Not all fairies are tiny.” said Luna.</p><p>“Oh. Can you fly?” asked Harry.</p><p>Luna took off her robes and stood in her underwear and extended her wings. Harry thought they were amazing. They sparkled in the firelight of the cave.</p><p>“Beautiful.” said Harry.</p><p><em>“Are you talking about the wings or the girl?”</em> asked Rathera.</p><p><em>“Both.”</em> said Harry.</p><p>“Would you like to go for a fly?” asked Luna.</p><p>“Won’t we be seen?” said Harry not even wondering how she would know that he had wings too.</p><p>“I don’t need a cloak to become invisible and as long as our hands are touching you’ll be invisible too.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry took off his robes and shirt and extended his wings. He cast a warming charm on the two of them and took Luna’s hand.</p><p><em>“I expect to see you here tomorrow for training, Harry.”</em> said Rathera.</p><p><em>“I promise.”</em> said Harry.</p><p>Flying with Luna was amazing. They went over the Forbidden Forest and the grounds of Hogwarts. They went past the boundaries and over Hogsmeade. He was wishing it would never end, but they eventually landed in front of the castle. Harry looked into Luna’s big, beautiful eyes and moved forward and kissed her and she returned the kiss deeply. When the kiss ended Luna took Harry to the Gryffindor entrance so that he wouldn’t be seen walking through the castle without a shirt on.</p><p>“Goodnight, Harry.” said Luna leaning up and kissing him again.</p><p>“Goodnight, Luna. See you for breakfast tomorrow.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry then turned and told the fat lady the password and went into the common room.</p><p>“Harry! Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” asked Hermione.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Engaged and Life Debts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Engaged and Life Debts</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, November 28th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Forbidden Forest</strong>
</p><p>Around the same time that Harry was walking into Gryffindor Tower shirtless, Rathera was flying around enjoying the winter air. As she was about to turn back to go to the cave she saw the Headmaster and a fat redheaded woman heading towards the edge of the forest. Rathera landed as close and quietly as she could so she could hear.</p><p>“Do you have everything ready for Saturday, Molly?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“Yes I have all the potions ready and when Harry refuses to pay us the money for Ron’s death you’ll be there to explain to him that marrying Ginny is the only way to avoid a feud with House Weasley and when he agrees he’ll be potioned up and will have sex with Ginny as soon as he sees her. With the potions I’ll have her on she’ll be pregnant with by Sunday morning. Do you have it fixed where the marriage will be legal?” asked Molly.</p><p>“As a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which was supposed to only be for adults Harry was made an adult when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. All he needs to do is be recognized by the Ministry or Gringott’s and I have the paperwork for the Ministry already filled out and will file it when it is confirmed that Ginevra is pregnant with a boy then when Voldemort finally returns and Harry dies while defeating him we will have control over the Potter fortune through the child that she carries. Make sure you don’t mess this up, Molly. You’re son almost ruined things for us with his stupidity and jealousy.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“It’ll all go according to plan.” said Molly.</p><p>As they started to walk back to the castle Rathera flew back to the cave. She had some things to do before Harry came back tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>Gryffindor Tower</strong>
</p><p>“Hermione, what are you doing up?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I could ask the same thing of you, Harry, but why don’t we stick to my first question. Why are you walking into the common room this late at night without a shirt on?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I take it you wouldn’t believe sleepwalking.” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry?” said Hermione.</p><p>“I’ve been getting training from Rathera, she’s the Horntail from the first task. I bonded her as a familiar and found out that my ancestors were a kind of dragon/human hybrid because Nicodemus Potter saved their King centuries ago. I also met a girl named Luna Lovegood who is amazing, Hermione and she’s a Fae and we were just flying together tonight.” said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know why you had to come up with this story Harry. If you were making out in a broom closet with this Luna Lovegood then just say so.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry extended his wings and brought up his scales.</p><p>“It’s not a story, Hermione.” said Harry</p><p>Harry and Hermione were up awhile longer talking, but eventually needed to go to sleep, but she told him she wanted to meet Rathera tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday, November 29th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Harry met Hermione in the common room and they were about to head out to breakfast when Luna came running into the common room.</p><p>“Harry there’s something wrong. We need to go to the cave now.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione guessed that this was Luna since she was wearing Ravenclaw robes.</p><p>“How did you get in our common room?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“The Nargles told me the password.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione wanted to go with them so Luna took Hermione’s hand and flew with her while Harry ran to the Forbidden Forest then extended his wings and flew up to the cave when he got there he saw that a roaring fire filled the cave. He tried to run the cave to get to Rathera, but Hermione and Luna stopped him.</p><p>After several minutes somehow the fire died down. He watched the entrance of the cave thinking maybe there was hope. There was a noise coming from the cave and out of the smoke a naked girl about his age walked out. She looked down at her body and said.</p><p>“It worked.”</p><p>Harry just stared. The girl was beautiful.</p><p>“Close your mouth, Harry.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Uhm. What worked?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Harry, it’s me Rathera. We have to hurry if we’re going to stop your Headmaster’s and Molly Weasley’s plans.” said Rathera.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you can’t be Rathera.” said Harry.</p><p>The girl then changed back into her dragon form and swung her tail at Harry’s head. Harry raised his arm bringing his scales up and deflecting the blow. Rathera then turned back into the girl. Do you believe that I’m Rathera now, Harry?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“Yes, can you put on some clothes, Rathera?” asked Harry.</p><p>“What, do you not like how I look?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“No, you look amazing it’s just kind of hard to talk about serious things with you looking like that.” said Harry.</p><p>Luna gave Rathera a set of robes.</p><p>“How did you know you would need those?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Do you really need to ask still, Harry?” asked Luna.</p><p>“I guess not.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera got dressed and told Harry and Luna what she overheard from Dumbledore and Molly. She told them that they needed to get to Gringott’s and get Harry’s status as an adult filed because of the tournament. After they did that then Dumbledore would lose his control over Harry and knowing Molly’s plan they would be able to keep from falling into it.</p><p>“Why would the Headmaster and Mrs. Weasley do this?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t know the reasons behind it, I just know what they are planning. Who is she, Harry?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“Hermione Granger meet Rathera, Rathera meet Hermione Granger, my best friend.” said Harry.</p><p>“We need to get to Gringott’s. Can you fly all three of us?” asked Luna.</p><p>“Yes.” said Rathera and she turned back into her dragon form and all three of them got on her back.</p><p>Luna made them all invisible saying it would be bad if a Hungarian Horntail was seen in Diagon Alley. They landed behind Gringott’s and when Rathera had changed back into her human form Luna dropped the invisibility.</p><p>The four of them walked into Gringott’s and requested a meeting with the Potter Account Manager. The teller told them to wait in the waiting room and they would be called.<br/>
After a few minutes a Goblin came and told them to follow him.</p><p>“How are you, Griphook?” asked Harry.</p><p>Griphook was surprised at being recognized, but said that he was doing well.</p><p>They were led to an office and sat down.</p><p>“Lord Potter, I’m Account Manager Gnarlak. What can I do for you today?” asked Gnarlak.</p><p>“I was told that by being entered into the tournament that I am now considered an adult, but I need to have it recognized and filed with either you or the Ministry. Can you help me with that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Of course, all you have to do is sign this paper with a blood quill and you will be an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world and your family vault will be available to you as will your seat on the Wizengamot, but you’ll still have to have a proxy for them until you are out of school.” said Gnarlak.</p><p>“Has there been any activity in my family account? Because I was never even told that it existed.” said Harry.</p><p>“No, Harry. When your parents died the family vault was sealed after the amount they stipulated for your trust vault was removed. Now the vault will be unsealed and the contents of your trust vault will be added to it.” said Gnarlak.</p><p>Harry signed the paper and hoped he’d never have to use one of those quills again.</p><p>“Everything is in order, Lord Potter. Here is your Head of House ring and an accounting of your holdings. You can go over them at your leisure. Among them are two life debts you are owed by a Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley.” said Gnarlak.</p><p>Hermione gasped at hearing that and Harry decided to ask her what it meant later on.</p><p>“It seems that you also are magically engaged to a Luna Selene Lovegood.” said Gnarlak.</p><p>“I guess we have a lot to talk about when we get back to Hogwarts.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera flew Harry, Luna and Hermione back to the cave. As soon as they landed Harry turned to Luna.</p><p>“How is it that we are magically engaged? What does that mean exactly?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Harry, please don’t be mad. A Fae’s magic is tied to her emotions. Last night was amazing with you. The time we spent together flying, then the kiss outside of your common room. I lost control of my emotions and my magic connected with yours. It’s only an engagement though. There’s no forced bond or anything like that. We still get to choose if we get married, but we would never find anyone more compatible for us than each other.” said Luna.</p><p>“It was an amazing night and I’m not mad. It just threw me being told that we were engaged. What about the life debts? What are they?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I can answer that.” said Hermione. “A life debt is created when a witch or wizard saves another at personal risk to themselves. The debt cannot be created if you were the one to cause the danger though. It would’ve been when you jumped on the Trolls back. Ron couldn’t have been owed the life debt because he was the reason I was in the bathroom crying and it was you who chose to come and warn me about the Troll. The one you have for Ginny Weasley is from when you saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.” said Hermione.</p><p>“And how do you settle a life debt?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Any way that you think is fair. For our case you could take me or Ginny as a wife or even just a slave if you were that type of person. Normally with an underage person owing the life debt you would negotiate with the family, but since I’m a Muggleborn you don’t have to legally, although my parents would appreciate being talked to about what you choose. With Ginny you’ll have to talk to Mr. Weasley.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t have to marry her do I? I mean wouldn’t that just be giving Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore what they want?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You don’t have to marry her, but if you take her as a concubine or slave you can make sure Mrs. Weasley doesn’t get what she wants and then at 17 when she’s not at risk of Mrs. Weasley trying to use her like this again then you can release her. As a concubine you would have to have sex with her to bind her though.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Which is better, a concubine or a slave?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They’re both repulsive if you ask me, but as slave she’d have no say in anything. If you order it she has to follow. As a concubine you can give her certain freedoms and she’d live a more normal life. After having sex with her to bind her you never have to again and you can give her permission to find someone who she can be with.” said Hermione.</p><p>“If I decided to take you as a wife how would you feel about being not the only one with me? Because I won’t turn Luna away.” said Harry.</p><p>“It’s not what I would’ve chose on my own, but I do love you Harry. Not in the romantic way yet, but I know we would be happy and work well together so if I have to share you then I will.” said Hermione.</p><p>“It will probably be more than just the two of you Hermione. You’re forgetting his Dragon blood.” said Rathera.</p><p>“What about it?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Dragon males are never satisfied with just one or two mates. It is highly likely that Harry will need more than just you and Luna and it would be physically dangerous for you and Luna to try and satisfy him by yourselves.” said Rathera.</p><p>Hermione blushed at the implications of what Rathera said while Luna just had a dreamy look on her face.</p><p>“Well we’ll come back to that discussion later.” said Harry. With the ritual you did, is your Dragon form now secondary and this body your primary form now?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.” said Rathera.</p><p>“We’ll need to find you a place to stay. I don’t like the idea of you sleeping out here in a cave.” said Harry.</p><p>“We could always go down to the Chamber of Secrets.” said Luna.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. We could make it into living quarters for Rathera and there’s plenty of room down there for training also.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well let’s head down there. We’ll have to figure out how to get rid of the Basilisk down there.” said Hermione.</p><p>The four of them headed into the castle and to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Chamber of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: The Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday, November 29th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Harry went up to the sink with the snake on it and said. “<em>Open.”</em> He was about to jump down the slide when Luna stopped him.</p><p>“I want to go first.” said Luna and jumped down.</p><p>Harry went next followed by Hermione then Rathera.</p><p>“That was ridiculous, Harry. I don’t think Salazar Slytherin would’ve slid down here. Try saying the word stairs.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry did and the slide turned into stairs.</p><p>“I wish we had known that before.” said Rathera rubbing her butt.</p><p>“It was fun. Can we do it again?” asked Luna.</p><p>“Maybe later.” said Harry.</p><p>They headed toward where the cave-in was and found the hole that Ron had made was still there and climbed through it. When they got to the circular door Harry opened it and was surprised there was no smell of decay. They went inside and the Basilisk was still where it fell. It hadn’t decomposed at all and looked as if he killed it just recently.</p><p>“Why is it still fresh?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There must be a spell on the chamber that keeps it from decomposing.” said Hermione.</p><p>“You would get a very good price for this if you wanted to sell it, Harry. It does belong to you since you were the one that killed it.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Selling it is a good idea, but we should keep some of the venom and fangs for ourselves.” said Luna.</p><p>“Why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Just a feeling.” said Luna.</p><p>“Well I don’t need the money, but I could take what I make and donate it to the people most affected by the attacks in 2nd year.” said Harry.</p><p>“If you’re going to give anything to Ginny you might want to wait until after your talk with Mr. Weasley about the life debt.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I’m meeting Mr. Weasley on Friday. I wonder if he was going to warn me about Mrs. Weasley.” said Harry.</p><p>“It’s possible.” said Hermione.</p><p>“So where do we want to start with this place?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Let’s look around for a bit and see if there’s anything you might’ve missed last time. I mean it is called the Chamber of Secrets.” said Rathera.</p><p>She had a good point so they started looking around for any other snake symbols that would be an entrance to another part. Luna walked up to where Salazar Slytherin’s head was carved into the wall and just stood there and stared at it. Harry noticed after looking for a while and walked over to her.</p><p>“Luna are you ok?” asked Harry.</p><p>“This is where the Basilisk came out.” said Luna.</p><p>“Yes. It came out of Slytherin’s mouth… it came out of the mouth. Luna you’re a genius.” said Harry. He told everyone to come to him and then he said. “Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.”</p><p>The mouth opened up. Harry stepped forward to go to the opening, but Hermione stopped him.</p><p>“Are you sure there wasn’t another one?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“No, but do you really see two 60 foot snakes surviving without killing one another.” said Harry.</p><p>“I guess not.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Just in case, if you see anything move, run and get out of here.” said Harry.</p><p>“What about you?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I already know I can’t be killed by the Basilisk’s venom or stare, but I might be able to talk to it if there is another one. Also if Riddle hadn’t already had control of it I wouldn’t have had to kill her.” said Harry.</p><p>The four of them went in and found bones of small creatures that were unlucky to have gotten in there. There were three doors from the main room. Harry didn’t think they should split up so they took the one on the left first. There was a long tunnel that they followed that ended in a cave in. They made sure it was safe and removed the rocks and found that it led to the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>“This must be how the Basilisk hunted when the Founder’s were still alive. I wonder if Riddle sealed it to make the Basilisk do what he wanted.” said Harry.</p><p>They headed back to the main room and went to the middle door and inside found what had to be Slytherin’s old quarters. Everything still looked new and clean. House Elves either had access down here or there was a stasis charm in the room. There were some books that only Harry, Rathera and Luna could read. One looked like Slytherin’s personal journal. In the next room Harry though Hermione was going to have an orgasm right there in the doorway. In the room were enough books to put the Hogwarts Library to shame. Hermione found an 1st Edition copy of Hogwarts a History and if Harry had told her she couldn’t have it he didn’t think he’d survive to leave the chamber a second time.</p><p>“Well until we get the Basilisk taken care of we can’t really set up anything for training in the main chamber, but there’s the room here where you can stay Rathera and if you need food you can change into your Dragon form and hunt. Maybe you can fry some of those Acromantula’s out there. I don’t know how safe it is to have them this close to a school of children.” said Harry.</p><p>“We’ll have to come back here tomorrow so we can look through these books and see if there’s anything we need to know. Especially the ones that are in Parseltongue.” said Luna.</p><p>“I can start reading those tonight after I get back from hunting.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Are you going to be ok down here, Rathera?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes, Harry, and make sure that you sneak down here before curfew so that we can train some. Hermione and Luna you can come as well as long as you don’t distract Harry from the training too much.” said Rathera.</p><p>“We promise.” said both Hermione and Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>The Kitchen</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Luna and Hermione had already missed all the morning classes and lunch so they headed to the kitchens and got something to eat. Hermione still didn’t like that they were technically slaves, but Luna told her that the Elves couldn’t live without being bonded and that if she really wanted to help them that she should focus on their treatment.</p><p>“Hermione when do you think would be a good time to talk to your parents about the life debt?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I think I should send them a letter first, but I’m thinking that you should be able to come with me for Christmas break.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Ok and what about this engagement, Luna. What will your father think?” asked Harry.</p><p>“He’ll be happy that I’m happy. About our engagement Harry, when do you think we’ll do the ceremony?” asked Luna.</p><p>“When would you like to do it?” asked Harry.</p><p>“That’s actually the point, Harry. A Fae wedding ceremony is the consummation of our love and when we have our release then we’ll be man and wife.” said Luna.</p><p>“You mean sex is the wedding? Do you have to have witnesses?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Yes there are witnesses to the vows we say before we go into another room and have sex, but they’re not far from us so when the union is complete there’s a happiness that is felt by all.” said Luna. “If you would like we can share the ceremony and the three of us will consummate our union together.”</p><p>“You mean me and you, not just me and Harry after you two are done?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“In a joint marriage the sister wives are intimate with each other as well.” said Luna.</p><p>“I’ll have to think about that.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I’ll think about it too.” said Harry and Hermione slapped him in the shoulder.</p><p>The three of them went for a walk around the Black Lake.</p><p>“I know what Rathera meant about us not being able to satisfy you by ourselves, but how many women do you think you’ll have to have, Harry?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t know. That’s something we’ll have to ask Rathera tonight.” said Harry.</p><p>“I think Harry would like Rathera to be one of the women judging by how he looked at her earlier.” said Luna.</p><p>“Luna! That’s not fair. She was naked and had a really good set of…” started Harry.</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence, Harry.” said Hermione. “There is one thing I want to do before having to deal with, marriage and all these other women.” said Hermione coming closer to Harry.</p><p>“What’s that, Hermione?” asked Harry.</p><p>Hermione put her hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Harry held onto her and deepened the kiss.</p><p>“Mmm that was good.” said Hermione after the kiss ended.</p><p>“If you’re going to make an informed decision about the wedding then I think we need to test this too.” said Luna and she grabbed hold of Hermione and kissed her without giving her a chance to say no. Hermione froze for a bit, but then kissed her back.</p><p>“That was actually pretty nice.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry stood there froze in place.</p><p>“I think we broke him.” said Hermione.</p><p>Luna took hold of Harry and kissed him too. Harry returned the kiss requesting entrance with his tongue and receiving it swirling their tongues together for a while before stopping and returning to their walk.</p><p>
  <strong>Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>That night Harry and Hermione under the invisibility cloak picked up Luna and headed back down to the chamber. Harry was finally able to breathe fire, but was having trouble doing it while flying. His problem was concentrating on staying up in the air and concentrating on producing the flames at the same time.</p><p>“Ok let’s switch to combat. In the Dragon/Human hybrid form you can make the horned tail appear as well so we’re going to alternate between using the tail, the fire and bringing up the scales to block.” said Rathera.</p><p>The combat started out pretty well, Harry was a little slow at first in making the tail appear, but he was a lot quicker bringing up the scales to block. Rathera had them quicken the pace and Harry was just a little late on bringing up his scales and Rathera’s spiked tail made contact with his side puncturing the skin and into his ribs. Rathera saw his eyes slit and he glared and growled at her before amazingly turning into a full Dragon. Hermione and Luna gasped at the transformation which brought the new Dragon’s attention to them.</p><p>“Hermione, Luna, run! He doesn’t have control of the form and is wild!” yelled Rathera before turning back into her Dragon form. The girls ran, but Harry went to blow fire at them so Rathera charged and headbutt Harry into the wall breaking 3 of the serpent statues. She then slammed her spiked tail into the wall bringing more rock and stone down onto his head.</p><p>Once he was out he slowly transformed back into his Human form still unconscious so Rathera transformed back as well.</p><p>‘He’s going to feel that in the morning.’ thought Rathera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. More Plans Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: More Plans Ruined</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, November 30th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He went to rub his head and found he couldn’t move his arm because someone was on it curled into his chest. The person didn’t have Luna’s blonde hair or the wild, untamable hair of Hermione.</p><p>“Rathera?” said Harry.</p><p>“Mmmm. Harry? Harry, How are you feeling?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“I’m confused. Why am I in bed with you?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You don’t remember what happened?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“I remember you hitting me and then everything’s a blank.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera told him what happened.</p><p>“I turned fully into a dragon? Not just my hybrid form?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes, but you didn’t have control. You were wild and if I hadn’t knocked you out I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened to Luna and Hermione.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Where are they? Are they ok?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They’re fine. They were a little shaken at first, but more worried about you. Hermione thought it wouldn’t be good for all three of you to be out of your houses so they went to bed and said they’d meet you at the Great Hall for breakfast.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Did you know this was possible?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I knew that with training it was possible, but the power requirements are high. For you to have turned uncontrolled like that your power levels have to be amazing.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Ok, so now I know why I woke up here, but why am I only in my boxers and you’re naked?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I only have what Luna gave me to wear and I didn’t think you would want to sleep in your robes either. It was nice sleeping like this though.” said Rathera.</p><p>
  <strong>Great Hall</strong>
</p><p>Harry got up and dressed. He promised Rathera that they’d be down after classes. She reminded him that he needed to send a letter to the Goblin’s about the Basilisk. When he got to the Great Hall, Luna and Hermione were both at the Gryffindor table. Mail must’ve already came since Hedwig was there begging for bacon.</p><p>“Good morning. Are you two ok?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We’re fine. How do you feel?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I’m ok. Did Hedwig bring a letter?” asked Harry.</p><p>“No, she just showed up with the rest of the post Owls. I guess she knew you needed her.” said Luna.</p><p>“Yeah, Rathera reminded me about sending the letter to Gringott’s.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione handed him a piece of parchment and a quill and Harry wrote his message requesting the Goblin’s help in rendering the Basilisk. Hedwig took the letter after grabbing one more piece of bacon.</p><p>“Did Rathera tell you anything about why or how you changed into a Dragon, Harry?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“She said that it’s something that is possible with training and even then requires a lot of power. She said I must have a lot if I was able to transform unintentionally like that.” said Harry.</p><p>“You need to be careful, Harry. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey. She’d be able to tell you what your power levels are and if you’re in any danger.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I missed class yesterday. Should I wait till after classes?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We have DADA this morning. If something is wrong with your magic or you’re power levels are too high to control you better find out first.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Be careful in DADA, Hermione. Something isn’t right about Professor Moody.” said Luna.</p><p>“There’s a lot wrong with Professor Moody.” said Hermione.</p><p>Somehow Harry didn’t think Luna was talking about what could be seen.</p><p>
  <strong>Hospital Wing</strong>
</p><p>Hermione and Luna went to their classes while he headed to the Hospital Wing. He didn’t really think anything could be wrong. ‘I’ve had no issues with any of my spells being too powerful. Everything I used at the first task was…’ Harry realized that he really hadn’t used any magic except for his hybrid training since the first task.</p><p>Right as he entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey came up to him.</p><p>“What have you gotten yourself into now, Mr. Potter?” asked Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Nothing much, but I want to see if it was possible to check the power level of my core?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I ran such a scan on you before the first task, Mr. Potter. Your level was 475. High for someone in your year, but nothing to worry about.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“What is the scale? 475 out of what?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The scale goes to 1000. An adult witch or wizard on average has a level of 750 to 850. Dumbledore is the closest I’ve seen to the top and he’s at 985. Through Hogwarts the average is 250 to 350 before 5th year then because you’re using more magic the numbers go up higher through to 7th year when you get a boost when you come of age.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Has no one ever gone above the scale?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Scanning power levels has only been going on since the last century so I can’t say for sure. I’d imagine Merlin was beyond our scale.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Will you please scan me again, Madame Pomfrey?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Fine, have a seat in the bed, Mr. Potter. I assure you that there won’t be any change.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>She passed her wand over him. She must not have liked the result because she told him to lay down and stay very still. She did the scan again then a different one right after. She shakingly walked to the floo and called for Professor Dumbledore to immediately come to the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“Madame Pomfrey, what’s wrong?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Mr. Potter your core level has indeed increased and it’s continuing to increase and if we don’t find a way to stop it there’s a high probability that it could explode killing you instantly and leveling half of Britain.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“What’s the level at right now?” asked Harry.</p><p>“2500 and rising rapidly.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Poppy, what’s the problem? asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“Mr. Potter’s core is now,” She waved her wand again. “3250 and it’s still rising.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Harry whatever spell is your strongest fire it at the outer wall!” ordered Dumbledore.</p><p>“But, sir…” started Harry.</p><p>“Now, Harry!” yelled Dumbledore.</p><p>“Reducto!” yelled Harry putting all his power behind the spell. It hit the wall and blew it out with a force that shook the castle.</p><p>“Scan him again, Poppy.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“3575 and holding for now, but I don’t know if it will start to rise again.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“It will if we don’t discover the reason for the rise. Harry, levitate the bed beside you and keep it levitated until I tell you otherwise and Poppy keep scanning him both for power levels and anything else that might be causing this.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey scanned him for everything she could think of to cause this kind of reaction. The good news was his levels didn’t continue rising, but they didn’t lower either. The bad news was when she scanned for binds and bonds.</p><p>“I’ve found the causes for this.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“You mean there’s more than one?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“Yes. There was a bind on his magic that recently broke causing the damage then something that looks like a modified familiar bond caused the excess magic buildup. His power level is steady and I’d hypothesize that it would take Mr. Potter blowing up the planet to lower his levels.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>“Harry you can stop levitating the bed. Is there anything that happened recently that you think would be the cause of this?” asked Dumbledore upset that the binding broke and that he wouldn’t be able to place it back on him.</p><p>“I can’t think of anything, but the better question is there was a bind on my core?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Pureblood parents sometimes put them on children who have a lot of accidental magic incidents. I never thought to have you checked for one when you came in first year.” said Dumbledore hoping that Harry bought the bullshit.</p><p>Knowing that the old man was lying already Harry said, “Well whatever happened seems like it was a good thing.” said Harry.</p><p>“Of course, my boy. Well I’ll leave you in Poppy’s good hands. Try and think of anything, Harry and let me know immediately if you remember anything.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Dumbledore repaired the wall and left the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“Well you’re going to be staying here for the rest of the day. I’ll let Professor McGonagall know to tell your friends so they can visit.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>At lunch Hermione and Luna came and saw him.</p><p>“Harry will you go a day this year without trying to die!?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I can’t make any promises, Hermione.” said Harry.</p><p>“What happened?” asked Hermione</p><p>Harry told them what happened, how high his core level was and about Dumbledore’s lie about the binding on his core.</p><p>“You’re going to have to retrain on everything with your wand. Or possibly you can do wandless magic.” said Luna.</p><p>“Real wandless magic is a myth, Luna.” said Hermione.</p><p>Luna waved her hand over Hermione’s hair straightening it out.</p><p>“Is it?” asked Luna.</p><p>“What? How did you do that?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Actually I think a few curls would look better. Why don’t you try, Harry?” asked Luna.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know where to start and I don’t want to accidentally blow her head off.” said Harry.</p><p>“You won’t. It’s an intent based spell and not an active one such as the cutting charm or a Reducto.” she said knowing that was what caused the shaking earlier. “See in your mind clearly giving her a light bouncy curl to her hair and then do what I did with my hand.”</p><p>Harry did as Luna told him and Hermione’s hair changed again. Luna showed her a mirror and Hermione had to admit it looked really good.</p><p>“How long will it last?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Judging by Harry’s power level and the fact that I forgot to tell him to think of a length of time it should last until you have Harry change it again or forever.” said Luna.</p><p>“Well if your hopes to become an Auror don’t happen you could always be a hairdresser, Harry.” said Hermione laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>‘Three days and the plan was already falling apart.’ thought Dumbledore.</p><p>The potion would still work, but killing the boy would be a lot harder. With the difference in their levels he didn’t even think the Killing Curse would work on Harry. He only had one option left and that was to bring Severus into the plan. Poison can kill regardless of the power a person had after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Plans Fall Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Plans Fall Apart</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, November 30th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hospital Wing</strong>
</p><p>Hermione and Luna came back to see Harry after classes were over. Madame Pomfrey had set up a section so Harry could try to get control over his spells. With his wand they were way too powerful. His stunner alone would probably knock someone out for weeks. He did find that he could do every spell wandlessly, but the results were the same if not stronger than with the wand.</p><p>“How am I supposed to do classes when I can’t control my magic?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Maybe there’s an answer in one of Slytherin’s books in the chamber.” said Luna.</p><p>“I know that I didn’t like it before and that you only kept going to classes because of me, but maybe you should take the option provided a champion and not go to classes and instead do self study and training with Rathera in the chamber.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? I can’t believe you’re suggesting that I don’t go to classes.” said Harry.</p><p>“You’ll still be learning so I can’t really complain.” said Hermione.</p><p>“We better get down to the chamber and let Rathera know what’s going on.” said Luna.</p><p>“Tell her I’ll see her tomorrow.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’ll start looking in Slytherin’s Library and see if I can find something to help you, Harry.” said Hermione.</p><p>Hermione and Luna both left and Harry laid back down. He was getting bored and thought about trying to sneak out, but he didn’t have his invisibility cloak and even if he did Madame Pomfrey would probably hold him for another day when she found out he left.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey ran some more scans and his core level was still stable, but she still wanted to keep him overnight to make sure before she discharged him. She had one of the house elves bring him dinner. While he was eating an Owl brought him a letter from Gringott’s. It said that a representative would be there tomorrow night at 8:00 with a team to render the Basilisk and that their fee was 1,000 Galleons for the rendering and for selling the parts they got 5% of the total sales. It also said for him to keep the letter on him as it had a tracking charm and they would arrive wherever the letter was.</p><p>With nothing else to do Harry laid down to go to sleep. He was tossing and turning and couldn’t get comfortable and just laid there awake when he heard someone approach his bed.</p><p>“Rathera? What are you doing here?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Hermione and Luna told me what happened and I had to see you.” said Rathera.</p><p>“I’m fine. My levels are stable and Madame Pomfrey’s going to discharge me tomorrow. I was going to come and see you after she let me go. I’m glad you came to see me, but you shouldn’t have. I don’t know what would happen if it were found out that you’re here. Even in your human form you’re still not a student. Are you going to be able to get back to the chamber without being seen?” asked Harry.</p><p> Harry noticed that Rathera was fidgeting and had a nervous look on her face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I can’t sleep.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know. Last night was the first night I slept in this form and I had no problems, but tonight I tried to go to sleep and I couldn’t get comfortable. I even changed into my Dragon form and still couldn’t sleep. I think I need to sleep with you.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Madame Pomfrey did say something about a modified familiar bond. I wonder if this has something to do with it because I was having trouble sleeping too. Madame Pomfrey will be back to check on me through the night. I don’t think it’s a good idea for tonight. We’ll definitely get caught.” said Harry.</p><p>“I guess we’ll just not get any sleep tonight then. We’ll have to look into this more tomorrow.” said Rathera.</p><p>“We’ll add it to the list.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well since I can’t sleep I’m going to go hunt. Maybe I’ll take care of that Acromantula colony as well.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Have fun.” said Harry</p><p>Rathera left and shortly after Madame Pomfrey came and checked on him. After she left Harry just laid there.</p><p>‘It’s going to be a long night.’ thought Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, December 1st, 1994</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Harry was released from the Hospital Wing and was able to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Luna were sitting together at the Gryffindor table again and he joined them.</p><p>“Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling?” asked Luna with a knowing look on her face.</p><p>“I’m tired I didn’t get any sleep last night.” said Harry.</p><p>“Why? Was something else wrong?” asked Hermione.</p><p>Harry told them about Rathera’s visit and what Madame Pomfrey said about the modified familiar bond.</p><p>“Maybe it’s an unexpected side effect of the ritual she did.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Our best bet is going to be Slytherin’s Library. He was a Parseltongue so it’s possible that he interacted with other beast speaker’s and might’ve learned something.” said Luna.</p><p>“Can’t the Nargles just give us the answer?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The Nargles do know a lot, but they haven’t told me anything about this particular situation.” said Luna.</p><p>“It was worth a shot.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry told them that the Goblin’s would arrive tonight and Hermione and Luna both said that they wanted to see the magic done even if it might be a little gross.</p><p>Harry headed to the chamber while the girls went to their classes. As soon as he entered the main chamber Rathera grabbed him by the arm, dragged him into the bedroom and told him to take off his robes and shirt as she got undressed.</p><p>“Erm… not that I don’t mind what you’re doing, but what are we doing?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I know that we have a lot to study and look for, but right now you and me are sleeping. Now get in the bed.” said Rathera.</p><p>He was tired and knew better than to argue with a naked woman so he took off his robes and shirt and laid down and she curled into him and they fell right asleep.</p><p>Later on Harry woke up to some voices.</p><p>“Do you think we should wake them up?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“They look so peaceful. She’s actually purring.” said Luna.</p><p>“But she’s naked.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Don’t be such a prude, Hermione. I sleep naked.” said Luna.</p><p>“That’s good to know. Why aren’t the two of you in class?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Classes are over, Harry. You’ve been asleep all morning and afternoon.” said Luna.</p><p>“You need to get dressed. Professor McGonagall wants to see you.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry looked over to his right and saw that Rathera was still sleeping. He nudged her awake which she was not happy about and got dressed and used the bathroom. Hermione and Luna said they would be in the Library when he got back and Rathera said she’d read some more of the books written in Parseltongue to see if they have any useful information.</p><p>Harry made it up to Professor McGonagall’s office and knocked to which she answered for him to come in.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger informed me that you are choosing to self study and train for the tournament instead of coming to class. Is that correct?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes, Professor, I felt it was better to try and learn above the level that I am currently learning as a fourth year to better be able to compete against the others.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well if you need any help with understanding a spell or anything education related you can ask any of the Professors including myself. It just can’t directly be related to the tasks in the tournament.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor. Was that all you wanted to see me for?” asked Harry.</p><p>“No. It is traditional for the host school of the tournament to have a Yule Ball which will take place on Christmas Eve. As a champion you are required to open the ball with the first dance so you will need to find yourself a date.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“But I don’t know how to dance. Also what about the students who were going home for Christmas? Hermione offered for me to visit her family for Christmas and I was really looking forward to it since I’ve never had a real Christmas outside of Hogwarts.” said Harry.</p><p>“The Hogwarts Express won’t run, but students are being allowed to make alternate arrangements to visit their families so your plans to visit Miss Granger’s family can still go forward. As for learning how to dance I am teaching a class or perhaps you can ask Miss Granger if she knows how to dance and if she can teach you.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor, I’ll find out if she can.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry headed back to the chamber and Hermione asked what Professor McGonagall wanted and he told her about the ball and asked if she knew how to dance.</p><p>“Yes. I can teach you how to dance, Harry. Well now we know what the dress robes were for.” said Hermione.</p><p>“You had to get dress robes?” asked Luna.</p><p>“It was on our school list.” said Harry.</p><p>“I guess that means it’s only going to be open to fourth year and above.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Let’s see what they say when Dumbledore announces it. Speaking of which we should head up to dinner.” said Luna with a smile.</p><p>“You know something.” said Harry.</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not.” said Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>The Great Hall</strong>
</p><p>At dinner Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.</p><p>“Everyone may I have your attention please. A tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is to have a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. The ball will be open to fourth year and above, but if a student wishes to ask a younger student then that is acceptable. For those visiting their families we will be allowing floo travel on Christmas morning, but the Hogwarts Express will not be running. Thank you and enjoy your dinner.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“There you go, Luna. Harry can take you as his date and I’ll join you after the first dance.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Are you sure, Hermione?” asked Luna.</p><p>“We’re going to be sister wives so I’m not going to get upset about you being Harry’s official date, Luna.” said Hermione.</p><p>“We might even be able to sneak Rathera in. We’ll have to get her a dress and some other clothes though.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’ll need to get a dress also.” said Luna.</p><p>“Do you mind if our Hogsmeade date involves all of us, Luna?” asked Harry.</p><p>“That’s fine, Harry. We’ll have plenty of time to have alone time later.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry blushed at that and focused on his dinner.</p><p>
  <strong>The Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>At exactly 8:00pm the Goblin’s arrived in the main chamber.</p><p>“Lord Potter, my name is Ripclaw. The group behind me will be rendering the beast. Before we start is there anything you want to keep?” asked Ripclaw.</p><p>“We’d like to keep a gallon of the venom and four of the teeth and is it possible to commission two sets of robes for Hermione and Luna?” he asked gesturing to the two of them. Rathera had suggested getting them made so they’d have similar protection that she and Harry have with their Dragon skin.</p><p>“Yes that’s possible and we’ll just take the cost out of your profits from the sale of the Basilisk. For us to start I just need your signature on this parchment. The process will take an hour.” said Ripclaw.</p><p>Harry signed the parchment and the four of them watched in amazement and some disgust as the Skin of the Basilisk was peeled from it and all the organs and parts separated into different jars. Once they were done Harry thanked them for their time and the four of them went to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, December 2nd, 1994</strong>
</p><p>The next morning after waking up to the beautiful sight of Rathera, he was really getting used to seeing her body, Harry headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He beat Hermione and Luna this time and as soon as he sat down he was joined by Fred and George.</p><p>“Good morning, Harry,”</p><p>“Slayer of Dragons.”</p><p>“We received a letter…”</p><p>“…from our father yesterday…”</p><p>“…saying for you to meet…”</p><p>“…him at the Black Lake…”</p><p>“…after breakfast.” they finished together.</p><p>“Thank you, Fred and George.” said Harry. Listening to their twin speak always gave him a headache.</p><p>Hermione and Luna showed up as the twins went to sit with their friend Lee Jordan.</p><p>“What was that about?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Mr. Weasley is waiting for Harry at the Black Lake.” said Luna.</p><p>“How will I ever be able to surprise you?” asked Harry.</p><p>“If it’s really important to keep a secret or surprise me with something the Nargles won’t tell me.” said Luna.</p><p>“Luna, I accept that there are things in this world that I won’t understand or see, but are Nargles real or is the fact that you always know something because of your being Fae?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Nargles are real, Hermione. I do have a good intuition about things, but I’m not a seer so I can’t see the future or anything like that. I’m hoping that after the three of us are married that you’ll be able to see them.” said Luna.</p><p>“But me and you won’t be married. We’ll both be married to Harry.” said Hermione.</p><p>“For the Fae we’ll have a connection as well. So in a sense we’ll be married as well.” said Luna.</p><p>“As much as I would love to continue hearing this conversation I better not keep Mr. Weasley waiting.” said Harry.</p><p>“Hermione and Luna said they’d see him at lunch and he headed out to the Black Lake.</p><p>“Mr. Weasley?” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry. Please call me Arthur.”</p><p>“Ok, Arthur. What did you want to see me for?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but Molly is going to demand tomorrow that you pay reparations to House Weasley for the death of Ron.” said Arthur.</p><p>Harry knew there was more to it, but he didn’t want to make Arthur mad to where it would mess up their plan.</p><p>“Does she think I’m responsible for Ron’s death?” asked Harry.</p><p>“No. At least I don’t think she does, but she’s upset and Ron was killed by the Dragon after you claimed it as yours. So she thinks that you should be financially responsible. I think there might be more going on, but I’m not sure. Dumbledore’s been over the last few days, but every time they I came home they stopped talking when I came inside.” said Arthur.</p><p>“Arthur, I am aware of a plot between the Headmaster and Mrs. Weasley, but I can’t go into it because I don’t want the Headmaster to change his plans to something we can’t work against. Right now there’s a plan to expose it tomorrow and I do apologize for it being the day of your son’s funeral, but I can’t let what she planned to do go without punishment.” said Harry.</p><p>“Will she be arrested tomorrow?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“Most likely. I don’t know what Dumbledore will try to pull to save her, but what we are planning should neutralize him as well.” said Harry.</p><p>“I wish there was something I could do to help. After whatever happens tomorrow know that The Weasley’s are behind you, Harry.” said Arthur.</p><p>“Thank you, Arthur.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well I’d better get to work. I’ll see you at the Burrow tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day, Harry.” said Arthur.</p><p>“You too, Arthur.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 3rd, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Hermione and Luna flooed to the Burrow along with the rest of the faculty and students who were attending the funeral. It was ridiculous how many people were there crying, since Harry knew that most of them didn’t really even know Ron. Hell it turned out that even Harry didn’t really know Ron.</p><p>The funeral itself wasn’t that long, but a tradition of wizarding families was for the friends and family to tell stories about the deceased. Fred and George told the story of when they turned Ron’s teddy bear into a giant spider and how they couldn’t sit down for a week after their dad got a hold of them. Most people started leaving as soon as it was socially acceptable, but those that were close with Arthur from work stayed as well as the Professors except for Professor Flitwick who volunteered to take the students back who wanted to return to Hogwarts early.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached them and told Harry that he was needed in the kitchen. Harry looked at Arthur behind her and saw his nod which meant that this was it. Hermione and Luna shared a look with Harry wishing him luck as well.</p><p>Harry followed them into the kitchen and sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley gave him a drink. Dumbledore along with Bill and Charlie and Percy were there, but the twins and Ginny were absent.</p><p>“I know I told you before, but I want to offer my condolences again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and I’s friendship ended, but nobody deserves to die the way he did.” said Harry while thinking that Ron got exactly what he deserved.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry. We appreciate your words and hope you still consider the House of Weasley as your friend.” said Arthur.</p><p>“I do.” said Harry.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley decided to get straight to the point.</p><p>“Harry it was your dragon that killed Ron and House Weasley is requesting compensation.” said Mrs. Weasley in a tone that clearly showed that it wasn’t a request.</p><p>“Mrs. Weasley. I apologize, but I’m going to have to refuse. Ron attacked the Dragon which led to his death. He has to be held accountable for his actions.” said Harry.</p><p>“Molly I told you that the law doesn’t support your claim. Harry isn’t responsible for Ron’s death.” said Arthur.</p><p>“I won’t stand by and let Ron’s death be un-avenged. If you won’t pay reparations then House Weasley will declare a feud against House Potter.” said Molly.</p><p>“Might I make a suggestion?” asked Dumbledore. “Harry I know you don’t want to have a feud with the Weasley’s. I also know that Molly doesn’t want that either. So how about bringing the two families together. I know that Ginny has had a crush on you for a while so we can sign an agreement for the two of you to be wed and it’ll allow you to pay back the Weasley’s in a way that’s beneficial to both sides.”</p><p>“Who do you think…” started Harry when the door burst open and Ginny ran to Harry followed by Hermione, Luna and a redheaded woman.</p><p>“Harry, I need you take me now!” said Ginny as she kept trying to kiss him while taking off her clothes.</p><p>The redheaded woman stunned her.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this, Madame Bones?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“I should be asking you that, Dumbledore. These two girls told me an interesting story after Miss Weasley there started acting weird in the other room. They tried to keep hold of her, but she got away and you saw the result. As Head of the DMLE I demand to know what’s going on.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out, but Harry figured the result would be the same.</p><p>“Madame Bones, if you take this drink and have it tested I think you’ll find a similar potion in it that I’m assuming Ginny is on. It’s meant to force the people in question to have sex and in Ginny’s case there is probably a fertility enhancement to it to ensure that she gets pregnant.” said Harry.</p><p>“Molly! I knew you wanted to get at some of the Potter money, which was bad enough, but how could you do this to your own daughter!?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“Arthur, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you more yesterday, but the plan was for her to have us sign the marriage contract and potion me and Ginny so she would get pregnant and then when the child was confirmed as a boy kill me so that through Ginny and the child Molly and Dumbledore would have control over the Potter finances. When Ginny had the child they were planning to get rid of her too.” said Harry.</p><p>“Madame Bones, this is preposterous. The lies of a young child. Mr. Potter I don’t know where you came up with such a thing.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“That’s Lord Potter.” said Harry showing his Head of House ring to the old man. “You were overheard outside of the Forbidden Forest. On top of this plan of yours I know that you are the one responsible for the binding on my core.” said Harry.</p><p>“You’ll also find Professor Snape was asked by Dumbledore to brew a poison to kill Harry.” said Luna.</p><p>“I won’t ask this time.” said Harry.</p><p>Madame Bones took her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore and Molly. She asked Hermione to go and get Kingsley and the other Aurors and bring them to the kitchen. Hermione left quickly after getting a description of what Kingsley looked like. When they arrived she started giving orders.</p><p>“Kingsley, Robards. Take Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley into custody. Don’t even move for your wand or it’ll be the last thing you do, Dumbledore. Mackenzie take Lord Potter’s drink to St. Mungo’s and tell them I need to know what is in it as soon as possible and have a Healer come here immediately. Mrs. Weasley it would help your case some if you tell me what your daughter took and how long it’ll last.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“It’s a home mixture that combines a fertility, lust and love potion. Its effects last until she gets the object of her desire and if she doesn’t get him it’ll drive her mad and she’ll die. They were both supposed to be on it so there would’ve been no danger of that.” said Molly.</p><p>“You disgust me. Take them out of here.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>Kingsley and Robards were moving to take Dumbledore and Molly to the Apparation point when Dumbledore got loose and pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry.</p><p>“This isn’t over, Lord Potter. Fawkes!” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Fawkes flashed in and Dumbledore disappeared from the Burrow.</p><p>“Get her out of here, Kingsley then go to Hogwarts and arrest Professor Snape. We’ll talk later about the two of you not being able to contain Dumbledore.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Arthur, I’m sorry for what happened and that it had to happen today.” said Harry.</p><p>“What’s going to happen with Ginny? I’m Bill Weasley, by the way. I’m sorry to meet like this.” said Bill.</p><p>“I don’t know. We’ll have to see what the Healer says, but I don’t think at that point your mother would’ve lied about what’s happening to her.” said Harry.</p><p>“She’s no mother of ours.” said Charlie.</p><p>The Auror came back with the Healer. She ran some scans on Ginny and what they feared was true. Harry would have to have sex with her until she was with child otherwise she’d die.</p><p>“Arthur, I was hoping to be able to have this conversation at a later time, but Ginny owes me a life debt from second year. Hermione owes me one as well and has agreed to marry me, but I can’t make that offer to Ginny in the condition she’s in. What I can do is bind her as a concubine and after the potion has finished I will give her the option of being released or to become my wife as well.” said Harry.</p><p>“This isn’t what I would’ve wanted for my baby girl. To be bound and pregnant at the age of 13, but I know it’s not your fault Harry and I know that you will treat her well.” said Arthur.</p><p>“Lord Potter, Miss Weasley will be waking up soon so you should get her somewhere more private.” said the Healer.</p><p>“I’ll need to talk to you some more when you’re available, Lord Potter.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“I have plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow, but now that it’s in the open that I’ve taken my lordship I’ll come to the Ministry on Monday.” said Harry.</p><p>“That’ll be fine.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>Harry picked up Ginny and started to go out of the kitchen when Luna stopped him.</p><p>“Harry, there is no spell to help you through this, but remember what I said. Wandless magic is about intent and maybe for a short time you’ll be able to subdue the effects of the potion to explain to Ginny what’s going on. She deserves that much.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry nodded and headed towards the stairs thinking that he hoped a few people got what they deserved soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: The Aftermath</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 3rd, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>Harry almost made it to the floor where Ginny’s room was when Fred and George saw them as they were coming downstairs.</p><p>“Harry what are…”</p><p>“…you doing with…”</p><p>“…our sister?” they finished together.</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain, guys. You need to go and talk to your dad.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok, we trust you, Harry,…”</p><p>“…but if you hurt our baby sister…”</p><p>“…you’ll wish that dragon had killed you.” said the twins.</p><p> Harry went in Ginny’s room and laid her on the bed. He focused on waking her up and on delaying the effects of the potion and waved his hand over her. She woke up and sat up.</p><p>“Mmmm, Harry, What’s going on? I can’t… Why do I feel like I can barely stop myself from pulling you onto the bed and fucking you?” asked Ginny. She was a little more in control, but she was panting and she removed her shirt and bra showing him a nice set of tits.</p><p>Harry sat down beside her and she moved like she was going to jump at him, but pulled herself back and just rubbed his leg.</p><p>“Ginny, your mom gave you a potion that is causing this. I don’t have much time to explain before the potion pushes through what I did to give you some control. The potion is making you want to fuck me until you are pregnant.” said Harry.</p><p>Ginny removed her pants then continued rubbing Harry moving her hand over his crotch.</p><p>“Why would she do this to me?” asked Ginny.</p><p>“I’ll explain it more later, but she wanted to get at my family fortune and kill me. After you had the baby she was going to get rid of you too.” said Harry.</p><p>Ginny had undone his pants and had her hand down his underwear.</p><p>“Ginny I have to bind you as a Concubine until…” started Harry.</p><p>“Harry… I… Uhn… I can’t hold on… No more talking.” said Ginny.</p><p>She removed her hand and took her panties off and pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pants and underwear off. She licked her lips at the size of him and slid up and took him into her mouth. She sucked, licked and moaned around his cock and since it was his first time it wasn’t long before he was cumming in her mouth. She swallowed it all up and kept going.</p><p>Harry now understood what Rathera had meant by one woman not being able to fully satisfy him as he was still hard and wanted more. He decided it was time for him to take control and took hold of Ginny and pulled her up and laid her down. He removed his shirt, spread her legs a bit and started licking her pussy. She was already so wet. He moved his tongue all over and inside her, but when he hit a certain spot towards the top Ginny moaned louder and jerked hard so he focused his attention on the little bud there. He started licking it softly, then a little harder, then sucking it into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry. Oh… Fuck.” said Ginny as more of her juices started flowing. “I want you in me now, Harry. Fuck me.”</p><p>“I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby take Ginevra Molly Weasley as a Concubine to settle the Life Debt that she owes for saving her life at great risk to my own. So mote it be.” said Harry.</p><p>He then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. Ginny wasn’t having that and she grabbed him and pulled him hard into her. She cried out as he broke through her hymen, but she kept moving against him begging him to keep moving.</p><p>“Yes, Harry… Fuck me hard… Harder… FUCK!” she yelled as she clenched herself around his cock.</p><p>Harry lasted longer this time, but soon he felt the pressure moving up his cock and he pushed hard into Ginny and filled her with his seed. Harry pulled himself out of Ginny and he was still hard. He moved up and started licking and sucking her tits, but Ginny wasn’t done and she flipped him over, got on top of him and guided him into her riding him wildly until they both came together.</p><p>It was four more times that Harry finished in Ginny before she calmed down and fell asleep. Harry was tired as well, but he knew he needed to go and let Arthur and the rest of the Weasley’s know that the potion had run its course.</p><p>When he got downstairs Luna, Hermione and the Weasley’s were all in the living room. Madame Bones and the Healer were still there too.</p><p>“Is Ginny ok?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“Yes. She’s sleeping now. Is something wrong? I thought Madame Bones and the Healer would be gone.” said Harry.</p><p>“I apologize, Lord Potter, but Mrs. Weasley told the Aurors that Miss Weasley was part of the plan all along and that she voluntarily took the potion. I need to question her to see if that’s true. Mrs. Weasley refused permission for us to use Veritaserum on her so that points to her not being truthful, but I still have to talk to her and Mr. Weasley has given permission to question Miss Weasley with the potion. The Healer is here because only a Healer can administer the potion and she needs to check Miss Weasley to make sure there are no other issues from the potion she took.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“So Veritaserum is some kind of truth potion?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Why can’t you just force Mrs. Weasley to take it?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The Wizengamot has to approve the use of the potion without the permission of the witch or wizard and getting them to agree to violating a Pureblood’s rights will almost never happen. With her saying that Miss Weasley willingly took the potion it gives us the opportunity to find the truth since as a minor, Mr. Weasley is able to give permission.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“I’m afraid that Mr. Weasley can’t give that permission.” said Harry.</p><p>“I beg your pardon, Lord Potter.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Ginny is now a Concubine to House Potter and no longer under Mr. Weasley’s custody, but as her guardian I give permission for you to question her with the truth potion.” said Harry.</p><p>“Will you explain why you felt the need to bind Miss Weasley as a Concubine?” asked Madame Bones.</p><p>“It’s a family matter, Madame Bones and I knew Lord Potter was going to do it. I was just not aware that it had already been done. We have some things to discuss so please go question Ginny and run your tests so we can finish this before it gets too late. The kids still need to get back to Hogwarts after all.” said Arthur.</p><p>Madame Bones and the Healer went upstairs.</p><p>“Let’s go to the kitchen.” said Arthur.</p><p>“Hermione, will you and Luna please go back to Hogwarts and let Rathera know what happened and that it’ll be a little while longer before we get back. I know she’ll be getting agitated with not being able to sleep.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione and Luna went to the fireplace to use the floo while Harry and the older Weasley’s headed to the kitchen. The twins started to follow, but Arthur turned to stop them.</p><p>“This is a serious discussion. If you can’t reign in your jokes and pranks then stay in here.” said Arthur.</p><p>“We promise.” said the twins.</p><p>Once they were all seated Harry started.</p><p>“As you already knew, Arthur, Ginny owed a Life Debt to me for rescuing her in the chamber during second year. I bound her as a Concubine mostly because I didn’t want to have sex with her without us having a connection. I’m not the type of person to just be physical with someone with nothing behind it. When she’s done with Madame Bones and the Healer I will offer to release her from the Concubine bond and if she would be my wife, but you should know that she won’t be the only one.” said Harry.</p><p>“Is Ginny not enough for you, Potter?” asked Percy derisively.</p><p>“The reasons behind it are personal and I won’t go into them with you.” said Harry losing his temper briefly feeling as though he was going to change again.</p><p>Charlie was looking at Harry, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Percy! You will treat Lord Potter with the respect he is owed or you can leave. This was your mother’s doing and not his fault.” said Arthur.</p><p>“You don’t have to call me Lord Potter, but if you’re going to call me anything call me Harry and your father is right Percy. What happened is not my fault.” said Harry.</p><p>“I apologize, Harry. It’s just everything is happening so fast and it’s hard to process it all. You’ll find that all of us have a soft spot for Ginny and it’s hard sitting here talking to you casually after what you’ve done to her.” said Percy.</p><p>“I understand that, Percy and I want you to know that if there had been any other option I would’ve taken it.” said Harry.</p><p>“Will you require a contract with Ginny? The Weasley’s haven’t used marriage contracts in over a hundred years.” said Arthur.</p><p>“No, but whether or not Ginny chooses to marry me I will release her from the Concubine bond. I don’t want anyone as my slave and now matter how pretty they make the words it would be slavery.” said Harry.</p><p>“You won’t have to worry about Ginny not marrying you. She’s been dreaming of becoming Mrs. Potter since she was 4 years old.” said Bill making all the Weasley’s laugh at the memories they had of Ginny’s obsession with Harry Potter.</p><p>“Speaking of which, who won the pool?” asked Charlie.</p><p>Fred pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and looked at it for a few seconds.</p><p>“It looks like dad is the winner of 100 Galleons.” said Fred.</p><p>“What was the pool about?” asked Harry.</p><p>“When you and Ginny would get together.” said the twins together.</p><p>“We started it…”</p><p>“…the summer after…</p><p>“…your first year.” said the twins.</p><p>“You bet on your daughter having sex with me?” asked Harry.</p><p>Arthur looked ashamed, but said, “The bet was for when you would get together. Not necessarily when you would have sex with her.”</p><p>“And you all bet on this?” They nodded. “You two hadn’t even met me yet.” he said to Bill and Charlie.</p><p>“We knew that our Ginny would eventually get what she wanted, but still our bets were for much later.” said Bill.</p><p>“Yeah. Nobody could’ve counted on this.” said Charlie.</p><p>That conversation ended with Ginny coming in followed by Madame Bones.</p><p>“Miss Weasley was not involved in the plan against you, Lord Potter. There also are no other side effects from the potion except for the obvious one that she’s now pregnant with your child so I sent the Healer away. Formal charges will be brought against Mrs. Weasley for attempted line theft, conspiracy to commit murder, attempting to force you into a marriage by use of illegal potions and the use of said potions against Miss Weasley.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“If she is found guilty how long could she get?” asked Harry.</p><p>“If found guilty she’ll most likely end up serving the rest of her life in Azkaban. The Weasley’s are an old house, but lost their status as an Ancient and Noble House a long time ago and for her to attempt this against a House such as yours will not be looked at with mercy.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Thank you Madame Bones.” said Harry.</p><p>Madame Bones left and Ginny just stood there with her head down not saying a word.</p><p>“Ginny why don’t you come sit next to me?” said Harry without thinking that he just basically ordered her to.</p><p>Ginny walked over and sat down.</p><p> Harry realized that he needed to release her now otherwise they weren’t going to be able to get through what they needed to and it was already late.</p><p>“I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby release Ginevra Molly Weasley as a Concubine of House Potter. So mote it be.” said Harry.</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry and she looked pissed.</p><p>“Why did you do that, Harry!? Do you not want me anymore?” asked Ginny with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Ginny, I do want you, but I want you to be of your own mind when I give you this offer. Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny will you be my wife?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Is this for real? You’re all not playing games with me?” asked Ginny.</p><p>“No, Ginny. We know better.” said the twins.</p><p>“Ginny I’m seriously asking you, but I want you to know that I will have more than one wife. I can’t go into it right now, but if you agree to marry me you’ll be filled in when we get back to Hogwarts.” said Harry.</p><p>Ginny thought about it and while she was a little upset that she would have to share Harry she’d rather that than not have him at all.</p><p>“Yes, I will marry you, Harry.” said Ginny.</p><p>“There was never any question that you would, firefly.” said Bill.</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Ginny flooed back to Hogwarts. Harry was hoping to introduce Ginny to Rathera, but as soon as they stepped through the fireplace Professor McGonagall wanted answers.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, will you explain what is going on!? The Aurors were here searching for Professor Dumbledore and they took Professor Snape into custody, a representative from the Board of Governor’s came and told me that I am now the Headmaster and that Professor Dumbledore would not be coming back. So what happened after the funeral?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“All I can tell you is that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley conspired to steal my money by forcing me into a marriage with Ginny and potioning us to get her pregnant then killing me after the baby was verified as a boy. The plan was for them to kill Ginny after the baby was born as well. I didn’t think about it until now, but what would they have done if the baby was a girl?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Most likely they would’ve aborted the child and kept potioning you until a boy was conceived. Why is there always something with you, Mr. Potter?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking the same thing, Professor. May we be excused? It’s late and I think we need to get some rest so I can be up to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” said Harry.</p><p>“Of course. I need to figure out who to bring in to teach potions starting Monday anyways. Have a good night.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>
  <strong>The Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>“It’s about time you got back.” said Rathera.</p><p>Rathera, Hermione and Luna were waiting for them when they entered the chamber. Ginny had rightfully been nervous about going down to the chamber, but Harry assured her that the Basilisk was gone and that there was nothing down there that would hurt her.</p><p> “I’m sorry for taking so long, Rathera. Plans fell apart when Molly decided to potion Ginny as well. Ginny, I’d like to introduce you to Rathera. Rathera, this is Ginny Weasley. She has agreed to marry me.” said Harry.</p><p>“Have you told her what I am?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“I thought it would be best for her to see herself.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera changed into her Dragon form. Ginny screamed and backed off behind Harry, Hermione and Luna. Rathera changed back right away.</p><p>“You… you’re… you killed my brother!” yelled Ginny.</p><p>Rathera looked at Harry like he should’ve known this would happen.</p><p>“Ginny I’m sorry. I should’ve told you before, but you saw what happened. Ron tried to kill me and then attacked Rathera. He caused his own death.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened to your brother, Ginny. Harry is my familiar and I couldn’t just stand by and let him be killed. All I wanted to do was scare your brother from the choice he was making, but your brother attacked and unfortunately against a Dragon he had no chance.” said Rathera.</p><p>“How do you have a human form?” asked Ginny.</p><p>“Harry needed more help than I could provide as a Dragon so I performed an old ritual and changed myself into this form retaining the ability to transform into my full Dragon form and a hybrid form.” said Rathera.</p><p>Rathera changed into her hybrid form and nodded at Harry and he changed into his also.</p><p>Ginny fainted.</p><p>“I think we need to go to bed. Rathera and I will keep Ginny down here with us for tonight and we’ll see you in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Ok?”</p><p>“That’s fine. Goodnight Harry.” said Hermione giving him a hug and kiss.</p><p>“Goodnight, Harry.” said Luna kissing him. “I can’t wait for my turn to sleep with you.”</p><p>As the girls walked away the Harry’s blood rushed to a certain spot almost making him join Ginny on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Hogsmeade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, December 4th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Chamber of Secrets</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up to a wet feeling between his legs. After picking up Ginny and taking her to the bed he had laid down in the middle with Rathera and Ginny on either side of him, but now they were both further down the bed.</p><p>“See how I moved my tongue around him. When you have him in your mouth you can do that while your sucking.” said Ginny.</p><p>Rathera took Harry’s cock into her mouth and sucked and swirled her tongue around like Ginny had showed her.</p><p>“Mmmm… damn… not that I mind, but what are you doing? I mean I know what you’re doing, but why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“When I woke up I wanted to give you a surprise. Rathera was interested in what I was doing so I decided to teach her.” said Ginny.</p><p>Rathera released him.</p><p>“Does it feel good, Harry?” asked Rathera as she took all of him down her throat.</p><p>“Oh god, yes.” said Harry.</p><p>“Remember what I told you. When he cums it’s going to be a lot. I wasn’t in my right mind yesterday, but I remember that.” said Ginny.</p><p>Rathera pulled up again.</p><p>“Do you want to finish him again?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“I will later. Right now I think it’s good for you to have your first time.” said Ginny.</p><p>Rathera licked the length of Harry’s cock and took him back into her mouth and started moving and licking faster.</p><p>“Fuck… I’m going to cum.” said Harry before he did just that.</p><p>Rathera swallowed it all and let him out of her mouth, but his erection was still strong.</p><p>“He still wants more.” said Rathera.</p><p>“I know, but it’s your turn to get some pleasure now. Don’t you think she’s earned it, Harry?” asked Ginny.</p><p>Harry nodded. Ginny told Rathera to lay down on her back with her legs spread. Harry got down and started kissing her inner thighs before licking her pussy. It was really hot and wet. He remembered the spot on Ginny and flicked he tongue across it and the heat intensified.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry.” said Rathera pulling his head more into her.</p><p>Harry sucked and licked alternating between soft and hard until,</p><p>“Oh my god, Fuck, Harry… I’m…”</p><p>Rathera came hard and Harry licked up the hot juices that flowed from her.</p><p>“I think she’s ready for you to fuck her now.” said Ginny.</p><p>Harry lined himself up with her entrance and slammed into her hard. Rathera moaned in pain and clenched him tightly making Harry stop.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be a virgin. You had eggs so I assumed…” said Harry.</p><p>“It’s ok, Harry. You didn’t know. Yes as a Dragon I have mated, but now I am what you see. A fourteen year old girl so yes I was a virgin. Just give me a second.” said Rathera.</p><p>Rathera laid there catching her breath for a minute. She then told him he could start moving again. Harry started slowly, but she growled at him to go faster so he pumped into hard and fast.</p><p>“Fuck… Yes, Harry! Just like that. This is amazing. As a Dragon it’s not like… Oh, Fuck!” said Rathera.</p><p>Harry felt her hot juices flow around his cock and that brought him to his finish as he released into Rathera’s waiting pussy falling on top of her as he did. Harry raised himself up a bit and kissed her. She kissed him back swirling their tongues around each other in a battle that neither would win. Harry was still inside her and she would’ve loved for him to keep going, but she gently rolled him off of her and got up to go clean up. She turned just before going out the door.</p><p>“It’s time for you to thank my teacher.” said Rathera.</p><p>
  <strong>Hogsmeade</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Ginny and Rathera, who was under Harry’s invisibility cloak, met Luna and Hermione at the main entrance.</p><p>“How was your morning, Harry?” asked Luna with a smile.</p><p>Harry couldn’t stop his smile. After finishing with Ginny they decided to take a shower together and even though she had already done so Rathera joined them and he had taken them both again.</p><p>“It was good.” said Harry.</p><p>“More than good.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Rathera, keep quiet until we’re in Hogsmeade.” said Hermione.</p><p>The group made it through Filch’s check and got into one of the carriages and after a short ride were in Hogsmeade.</p><p>“This is my first official trip to Hogsmeade so where should we go, Hermione?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I think the first thing should be to get some clothes for Rathera. You could use some too, Harry. It’s about time for you to get rid of your cousin’s hand me downs. Also we need to get dresses for the ball for Luna, Ginny and Rathera.” said Hermione.</p><p>“But I’m not allowed to go to the ball since I’m a third year.” said Ginny.</p><p>“You just have to be asked by a fourth year and nothing was said that you had to be asked by a male. So would you like to be my date?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Yes!” squealed Ginny as she gave Hermione a hug.</p><p>“How are we going to get me into the ball?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“There’s so many students with the addition of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang that it won’t be noticed that you’re not supposed to be there.” said Luna.</p><p>“Where do we go to get clothes?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There’s a store called Gladrags Wizardwear next to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop.” said Hermione.</p><p>The four of them went into the shop. Luna and Ginny took Rathera to look at dresses while Hermione went with Harry to look at their Muggle clothes section.</p><p>“Harry, did you have sex with Rathera this morning? Luna seemed to think you did.” said Hermione while she picked out some shirts for Harry.</p><p>“Yes. It wasn’t planned, but Ginny had her… and then… I’m sorry, Hermione.” said Harry.</p><p>“It’s not like I didn’t know you were attracted to her, Harry. It’s just I feel like I’m going to be left out.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Hermione, you’ve been my best friend for 3 years. I love you and I promise you won’t be left out.” said Harry.</p><p>“But Rathera, Luna and Ginny are so beautiful. How can I compete? Why would you choose me over them? Look at me.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I am looking at you, Hermione. You are beautiful and just so you know I thought so before changing your hair.” said Harry waving his hand over her and returning her hair to its wild bushiness.</p><p>Hermione pulled Harry into a kiss.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry, but I liked the way you changed my hair.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry changed it back.</p><p>“Luna was telling me that she wants to have her wedding in the evening on New Year’s Eve. Something about the stars being right at that time. I want to have the joint ceremony. Is that ok?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I want you to be happy so if that’s what you want then of course it’s ok, but are your parents going to be onboard?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They won’t be completely happy about it, but they’ll respect my decision and they’ll want to see me happy.” said Hermione.</p><p>“It’s good that you have parents who love you and are caring and understanding.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione gave Harry another kiss and a hug.</p><p>“Your parents would’ve done the same.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Harry, Hermione. Can you come and help me with something.” said Luna walking over to them.</p><p>They followed Luna to the back and into a dressing room. Luna waved her hand at the door.</p><p>“Luna what do you need help with? We’re not supposed to be in here with you.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I think it’s time for us to have some time with Harry.” said Luna.</p><p>“We can’t do that here and besides you told me that our first time with Harry would be during the wedding.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Yes, we can’t do everything, but there are things we can do.” said Luna and she waved her hand vanishing hers and Harry’s clothes and got down on her knees taking him into her mouth.</p><p>“Luna, fuck that feels good.” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione watched as Luna sucked and licked over Harry’s shaft.</p><p>“How can you get that all in your mouth, Luna? It’s so big.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Come here and I’ll show you.” said Luna vanishing Hermione’s clothes as well.</p><p>“Lick all over Harry’s cock and get it nice and wet.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione started licking and covering Harry’s cock with her saliva.</p><p>“Good. Now take him into your mouth and down your throat until you feel like you’re going to gag.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione took Harry’s cock into her mouth and went down until she felt like she was going to choke and went to jerk back, but Luna stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t pull off, Hermione. Suck a little bit to get some more saliva and try again, but this time relax your throat and you’ll be able to go down further.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione did as she was told and started sucking hard on Harry’s cock rocking her head back and forth until she’d built up some more saliva then started going down again and this time made it to the base of his cock.</p><p>“Very good, Hermione. Now take your tongue and swirl it around.” said Luna.</p><p>“Fuck! Hermione. I’m close.” said Harry.</p><p>“Pull up some Hermione so you get a taste of what Harry’s going to give you.” said Luna.</p><p>“God damn, Hermione. Fuck. I’m cumming.” said Harry.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Hermione moaned when he shot his load in her mouth. She kept sucking to get every last drop.</p><p>“Did you like that, Hermione?” asked Luna.</p><p>“Yes.” said Hermione as she kept licking Harry.</p><p>“Now it’s our turn.” said Luna.</p><p>Luna widened the chair in the room so Hermione and her could both sit in it. Harry got down and started licking Luna’s pussy while rubbing and fingering Hermione. Harry thought that Luna, like Ginny and Rathera tasted wonderful and was amazed at how they each tasted different. He wanted to see how Hermione tasted so he switched over to her and sucked and licked her pussy and switched to fingering Luna.</p><p>Luna had an idea and told Harry to say something in Parseltongue.</p><p><em>“I love the taste of you, Hermione and I can’t wait to have you fully on our Wedding Day.” </em>said Harry.</p><p>“Fuck! Do that again, Harry. Right on my clit.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry kept talking and he guessed that her clit was the spot that was the most sensitive on all the girls. Hermione’s juices exploded out of her and he drank them up. Luna told him to do the same for her and he got a large amount of nectar from her as well.</p><p>“Harry, that was amazing. Your tongue moved so fast when you spoke in Parseltongue.” said Hermione once she calmed down.</p><p>Luna made all of their clothes appear again and they left the dressing room and finished getting their dresses and clothes picked out and left the store after making their purchases. They decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and eat before doing any other shopping.</p><p>“You guys were in there for a while. What were you doing?” teased Ginny.</p><p>“Next time you’re with Harry have him speak Parseltongue when he goes down on you.” said Luna.</p><p>“I think that would work in reverse also.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Not only to change the subject, but I’ve been wondering, can you do magic, Rathera?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I haven’t tried, but I know I have a magical core. All magical creatures do.” said Rathera.</p><p>“But because of the ritual you’re technically not a magical creature anymore.” said Hermione.</p><p>“You should try something small. If you are the same as me you should be able to use wandless magic.” said Harry.</p><p>“What should I do?” asked Rathera.</p><p>Harry finished drinking his Butterbeer and slammed the glass down shattering it.</p><p>“Repair the glass.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera waved her hand over the glass and the pieces came back together.</p><p>“I don’t think we’d be able to get it done since the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going on, but maybe next year we can get you enrolled into Hogwarts.” said Harry.</p><p>“We’d have to make sure she can pass the tests to enter as a fifth year.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t think we’d have any problems with that. You’re the best in your year, Hermione.” said Luna.</p><p>“We’re only third years, but we’ll help with the studying too.” said Ginny.</p><p>“Would you want to try and do this, Rathera?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It would be nice to not have to be in the chamber all the time.” said Rathera.</p><p>The group went to the bookstore next followed by Dervish and Banges and Zonko’s joke shop. It was time to head back and instead of taking the carriage they decided to walk up to the castle to have a little more time together. They were coming up past the woods towards the gate when they heard, “Stupefy!”</p><p>Ginny went down and then a rush of magic pushed the rest of the four back and another spell exploded the ground in front of them.</p><p>“I told you that this wasn’t over, Potter.” said Dumbledore as he came out of the woods and grabbed hold of Ginny and pointed his wand at her throat.</p><p>“Let her go!” yelled Harry taking a step forward.</p><p>“Stay where you are! Come near me or move your hand and your child dies with her.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“What do you want!?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I want you dead! Avada Kedavra!” yelled Dumbledore.</p><p>The Killing Curse slammed into Harry but didn’t have an effect on him.</p><p>“But as you can see that’s easier said than done. It must be done. The prophecy must be stopped.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“What prophecy?” asked Harry he needed to keep Dumbledore talking until the Aurors arrived.</p><p>“The one that says you will defeat the dark lord.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Why would you want to stop Voldemort from being destroyed? Aren’t you supposed to be the leader of the light?” asked Harry.</p><p>Dumbledore laughed.</p><p>“What ignorance. You think insignificant Voldemort, Tom Riddle with daddy issues, is the dark lord. That fool doesn’t come near my power. Leader of the light? The ego that old fool had. Although that was what allowed me to escape Nurmengard and lock Albus up in my place.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry was confused, but heard Hermione gasp.</p><p>“Has the Mudblood slut figured it out?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“Harry that’s not Dumbledore!” said Hermione.</p><p>As Harry turned to ask her who it was, the Aurors showed up.</p><p>“We’ll continue this at another time. Tell your whore that I’ll take care of her next time.” said Dumbledore and he threw her toward the hole he’d blown in the ground before apparating away.</p><p>Harry waved his hand and levitated Ginny to him before she hit the ground.</p><p>“Hermione, if that wasn’t Dumbledore then who was it?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Gellert Grindelwald.” said Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dumbledore and Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: Dumbledore and Found Out</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, December 4th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hospital Wing</strong>
</p><p>Even though Ginny only got stunned and nothing happened to Harry when the Killing Curse struck, Hermione still insisted that they go to the Hospital Wing. Since she was a witness to the incident their plans to keep Rathera hidden in the Chamber of Secrets fell apart. When Madame Bones and Professor McGonagall came to question them, Luna was able to at least save them from having to reveal her Dragon origins.</p><p>“Who are you and what school do you attend, Miss…?” asked Madame Bones.</p><p>“My name is Rathera. I’m…” started Rathera.</p><p>“She’s my cousin. My father’s sister and her husband recently passed away and she was sent to live with us. My father has been too busy with the Quibbler and so he sent her to meet us in Hogsmeade so she could come to the castle and request to be enrolled in Hogwarts.” said Luna.</p><p>“So, Rathera Lovegood?” asked Madame Bones.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Where did you attend school before now?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“She was homeschooled, Professor.” said Luna.</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if your cousin would answer for herself. How old are you?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I’m 14 years old. My birthday is August 14th, 1980.” said Rathera.</p><p>“After you are finished with Madame Bones I want to see the five of you in my office.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” They all said.</p><p>Madame Bones had just finished taking their statements when the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and a team of Aurors followed by Kingsley came in and levitated a figure onto a bed.</p><p>“We have him!” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Why didn’t you take him to St. Mungo’s?” asked Madame Bones.</p><p>“He said this is where he wants to die.” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Is he…?” asked Madame Bones.</p><p>Kingsley nodded at the unfinished question and Madame Bones approached the bed along with Madame Pomfrey. Albus Dumbledore was once a great Wizard. If anyone were to see him now they would not be able to believe that. He was emaciated, his beard and hair disheveled and matted together and his eyes no longer held that twinkle of life in them.</p><p>“Albus. Please let us try to save you.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>It was difficult for him to speak, but he said, “My dear, Poppy. It’s time for my next Great Adventure, but if I may speak with Mr. Potter…” Albus started coughing. “Please, Poppy, I don’t have much time.”</p><p>“Lord Potter?” asked Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>Harry walked over to the bed. It was strange seeing Dumbledore like this after just seeing him outside of Hogsmeade.</p><p>“Professor?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Harry, I haven’t been your Professor for over two years now. Call me Albus.” said Albus.</p><p>“How did this happen, Albus?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I don’t have the time to give the whole story, let’s just say I made a mistake and leave it at that. You must go to the Department of Mysteries and listen to the prophecy. You must not let Grindelwald win. He used to be a good boy, and I loved him, but he has become a very dangerous man.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“What about Voldemort?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You are a powerful Wizard, Harry. Voldemort will be easily taken care of once you rid him of his Horcruxes. In my office, I guess Minerva’s office now, there is a hidden drawer in the desk with some memories I collected for when you would be ready for the burden put upon you. Watch the memories if you wish, but with them is a list of possible items that Voldemort used for Horcruxes and probable locations. Tap your wand on the desk and say Arianna and you’ll find them.” said Albus.</p><p>Albus started coughing again and then his breathing became shallower.</p><p>“Grindelwald is a very charismatic person. He will play with you and use others against you. Where Voldemort uses fear to gain followers, Grindelwald preys on what the person wants most and will promise them it for joining him. He also posse… he possesses the… elder…”</p><p>“He’s gone.” said Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>Harry turned to Madame Bones.</p><p>“I need to know everything about the war with Grindelwald.” said Harry.</p><p>“Lord Potter, I understand you’ve been through a lot today, but you’re a child and I’m not about to let you…” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Did you listen to a word he said? You have two Dark Lords out there who apparently have it out for me and you want to talk about my age! Madame Bones, you can do what you want and I can’t stop you, but I’ve been in this war since I was a baby. I don’t know whether you believe Voldemort will return or not, but I know he is still out there. I don’t fully understand what Albus just said, but if we work together we have a better shot at all of us surviving what is to come.” said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know everything, but I will get you in contact with someone who does since you have to go to the Department of Mysteries anyways. I don’t know what to think about what Albus just said, but I understand you want to fight and agree that you might even have to. But you are still in school and there’s no turning back from this tournament now. Aurors will be placed at the school for the foreseeable future and I will leave it to you, Professor McGonagall, but I would suggest that Hogsmeade trips be cancelled immediately and that the school’s full wards be brought up.” said Madame Bones.</p><p>“Agreed.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>After Madame Pomfrey finally gave Harry and Ginny a clean bill of health the group headed up to Professor McGonagall’s office.</p><p>“Miss Lovegood, I’ve been a Professor for a long time and heard some pretty good lies from the students here, but I can always tell. I’m sure that if I contact your father that Xenophilius will no doubt back up your story and swear that this girl is his niece, but then I can also remember some of the fantastical stories that he came up with as a student here.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Did he tell you the one about…” said Luna.</p><p>“Miss Lovegood, all of you, I am giving you this one chance to tell me who this young lady is and what she is doing here.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Her name is Rathera, Professor. She is the Hungarian Horntail from the first task.” said Luna.</p><p>“Miss Lovegood…” started Professor McGonagall, but Harry and Rathera looked at each other and he nodded so Rathera turned into her hybrid form.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would want her to turn into her full Dragon form in your office, Professor.” said Harry.</p><p>“Explain please, Lord Potter.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Harry told her everything that had happened from the events of the first task and showed her his hybrid form as well.</p><p>“Professor, I hope we can count on your keeping this between us. We feel that it is beneficial to not have many people know what we are.” said Harry.</p><p>Professor McGonagall gave her oath to keep their secret.</p><p>“Lord Potter, I was a new Professor when the war with Grindelwald was going on. If you need any information about his followers or the attacks during that war I am available to you.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor. I know it’s a lot to ask, but is there any way to get Rathera enrolled as a student?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We will keep with the story you told Madame Bones and I will have her enrolled as Rathera Lovegood after the New Year. Temporarily she will be housed in the 4th year Gryffindor girl’s dorm, but at dinner when the students return she will be sorted into a house. You mentioned that you’ve been hunting in the forbidden forest? Correct me if I’m wrong, but the ritual you mentioned changed you to your current form and your hybrid and Dragon forms are secondary?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” said Rathera.</p><p>“So you are human? Have you eaten regular food, yet?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“In Hogsmeade today was the first time.” said Rathera.</p><p>“I would suggest that you start eating in the Great Hall as well. If it’s anything like an Animagus form it would be best not to eat in your Dragon form. Will you also be joining Lord Potter and Miss Granger for the Holidays?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” said Rathera.</p><p>“While you are away make sure that you visit Diagon Alley. I will have a letter sent out to you at the Granger’s, although I’m sure Miss Granger will tell you everything you need. You will also need to pick at least two electives in addition to your required courses.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Well the five of you missed dinner, but if you stop by the kitchens the house elves will see that you are fed. Have a good night.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>As they were leaving the office Rathera turned to Harry.</p><p>“Does this mean I don’t get to sleep with you anymore?” asked Rathera.</p><p>Professor McGonagall sighed and let them go. The day had been stressful enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Department of Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: The Department of Mysteries</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, December 4th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>After dinner the group went to the chamber for some more studying and training. Harry wanted to work more on transforming to his full Dragon form, but Hermione and Rathera thought it would be best if they found an empty area outside for that. The chamber was large, but having an open area would be best. Rathera also thought that he would need to find some way to strengthen his mind so that he’d be in control of the Dragon form.</p><p>Just before curfew Rathera, Ginny and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione said she was going to introduce Rathera to Lavender and Parvati. Harry decided to walk Luna to Ravenclaw Tower before heading to the common room himself. After a long kiss goodnight Luna had said have fun tonight then turned to answer the riddle to get into the common room. He loved her, but most of the time he didn’t understand what Luna meant until after whatever she was talking about happened.</p><p>Harry made it to the common room right at curfew and found Rathera, Hermione and Ginny sitting in front of the fire.</p><p>“What have you ladies been talking about?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Our Holiday and wedding plans. While you and Rathera were training, Luna and I were talking with Ginny and thought it would be nice if she joined us in the ceremony.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t know, Hermione. With the Fae ceremony that Luna wants that’ll be three of you and I don’t know if I can make it through all of you.” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry, trust me, you’ll be able to.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed that in the experiences you’ve had so far that you are still ready to go when we’ve finished. I told you that a Dragon male will never be satisfied with just a couple mates. If anything you’ll have to be careful to know when to stop so you don’t hurt the three of them.” said Rathera.</p><p>“What about you?” said Harry.</p><p>“Well I may be human now, but since I am the same as you my body is stronger and can take more than them.” said Rathera.</p><p>“That’s good to know, Rathera, but I meant what about you joining the ceremony too?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Are you asking me…?” started Rathera.</p><p>“Rathera, our meeting and how we started out definitely wasn’t the start of a traditional romance and I’m sure we’d be looked down upon should anyone find out what you were. I have a lot to learn about love, especially with how I grew up, but I think what I feel is love and it’s just as real as the love I have for Luna and Hermione and hope to have with Ginny. So yes, Rathera, I am asking you to marry me.” said Harry.</p><p>Rathera hugged Harry. “Yes, I will marry you, Harry.”</p><p>When Harry and Rathera sat back down, Harry asked, “I don’t mean to be insensitive, but Luna said that yours and her first times had to be during the ceremony. Ginny and Rathera aren’t virgins so can they participate?”</p><p>“Luna said that since as sister wives it would be allowed for Ginny since she hasn’t been intimate with either of us. That’s true of Rathera as well. She did say in order for the magic of the ritual to work there’d have to be an order.” said Hermione.</p><p> “Let’s wait till Luna’s here to discuss the order, but I just thought this was a special Fae ceremony. What’s the ritual do?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The energy released from our bonding connects us all together stronger than a normal marriage bond since it connects all of us together including us wives to each other.” said Hermione.</p><p>“What about any others who join us after the wedding?” asked Harry.</p><p>“She said there is a ritual that allows us to bring them into our connection, but it can only be performed once so anyone else who you connect with will need to be done then or they’ll just have a marriage bond with you, but be separate from us.” said Hermione.</p><p>“We’ll worry about that if it happens. It’s been a stressful day so I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you three in the morning.” said Harry.</p><p>The three of them were tired too and gave Harry a hug goodnight. He thought Rathera wanted to say something, but she turned and followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs.</p><p>Harry tossed and turned for about 30 minutes before sitting up and thinking that he should’ve known this was going to happen. Harry heard the door open and close and Rathera came up onto his bed.</p><p>“Rathera, you shouldn’t be here. We just got you clothes including a nightgown. Why are you naked?” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m more comfortable this way. I know you are having trouble sleeping too. Both because of the stress and because of our connection.” said Rathera pulling down his boxers.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“If I’m naked it’s only fair if you are too.” said Rathera.</p><p>“But I didn’t ask you to be naked.” said Harry.</p><p>“You didn’t have to and that wasn’t my point.” said Rathera taking him into her mouth.</p><p>Harry groaned and waved his hand closing and silencing the curtains around the bed.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, December 5th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>It was 4 hours before Rathera and Harry got to sleep, but Harry felt it was worth it. Before Neville, Seamus and Dean should be awake he had Rathera head back to her bed. He got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. On his way to the bathroom he was stopped by Seamus.</p><p>“Harry, did a naked girl just leave out of here?” asked Seamus.</p><p>Harry just went into the bathroom wondering how many others saw Rathera go through the common room naked back to the girl’s dorm.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>After breakfast, where Harry and Rathera had to endure the disapproval of Hermione, Professor McGonagall requested that the two of them come with her to her office.</p><p>“It has been brought to my knowledge by several students that a girl fitting our new Miss Lovegood’s description was seen leaving the 4th year boys room naked. Would you happen to know anything about that Lord Potter?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Uhm… I…” said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t need an answer, Lord Potter.” said Professor McGonagall laughing. “I’m sure that Lily would not approve, but James and Sirius would be patting you on the back. Regardless of the stories Sirius might tell you, you beat him by a year, Lord Potter.”</p><p>“Professor, you can call me Harry or Mister Potter if you have to be formal. How do you know about Sirius?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Dumbledore might not have been Dumbledore, but I was the Deputy Headmistress and he kept me informed on what happened with you and Sirius last year. But let’s get back to why we are here. I’m aware that there is a strange bond between the two of you. As soul bonds are complete and utter fantasy I can disregard that, but there is the modified familiar bond that Madame Pomfrey found and I can rightly assume it’s not to do with your Owl, Harry. What have the symptoms for lack of a better word been?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“We can’t sleep without each other and feel most comfortable around each other. When we’re awake it’s not like I can’t be away from her but I feel better when she’s with me.” said Harry.</p><p>“Is there a reason for being naked, Miss Lovegood?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Sleeping in clothes is uncomfortable.” said Rathera.</p><p>“I see. It’s bad enough that you slept in the boy’s room and right now save me my sanity by just leaving it at sleeping. But to do so naked and then cross the common room with so many people able to see you makes it worse. I cannot allow you to continue this, but I do understand the situation you are in and since you are now considered an adult I can offer you Lord’s Quarters, Harry. They’re rarely used and haven’t been in a long time since there hasn’t been a student who had to take over his family in a while. There is an extra fee you’ll have to pay for their use which I will have added to your payment next year. As you are not a student yet, Miss Lovegood I can’t take any points away from you, but as a woman I will give you some advice. I understand that you probably don’t fully understand what was wrong about what you did, but I would suggest asking Hermione about propriety and modesty. There’s nothing wrong with being comfortable sleeping without clothes, but it’s very different running around naked for all to see.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” said Rathera.</p><p>“Professor, just to have you aware I need to leave the castle today to go to the Ministry. I want to see about this prophecy. Also I forgot about it with our conversation last night, but may I retrieve the items from the hidden drawer that Albus told me about?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You may retrieve the items, but don’t you think that you should wait for the Aurors to arrive. Madame Bones would want you to have a security escort.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I’m not going to let Grindelwald or anyone else stop me from living my life. If he wants to attack me he’ll do it whether I’m alone or with Aurors. Also Rathera will be with me and I don’t think too many will be able to attack me with her around.” said Harry.</p><p>“Very well.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>
  <strong>The Ministry of Magic</strong>
</p><p> Harry and Rathera took the lift all the way to the bottom floor of the ministry. Harry told the person who answered the door what they were there for.</p><p>“Come this way” said the Unspeakable.</p><p>They followed the person to an office and were told to go in.</p><p>“Ah, Lord Potter, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Croaker. I was told by Madame Bones just this morning that you would have some questions for me. I think she’d be pretty upset that you came here without an escort though. It seems you brought a pretty one of your own though. Forgive me for saying this, but the two of you have the brightest aura’s I’ve seen in a long time. I’d love the opportunity to study you at some point.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I think we’ll pass on that for now.” said Harry.</p><p>“Can’t blame a wizard for trying. Now first thing you are here for is to hear the prophecy, unfortunately we no longer have it as it was removed two years ago. I can, however help you with the information that Madame Bones said that you requested although aside from some biographical data regarding the types of wizards and witches he recruited there’s nothing much to go on. Grindelwald’s attacks were towards the goal of exposing us to the Muggles. Voldemort thinks all Muggleborn and Muggles are pests and need to be exterminated, but Grindelwald thought that the Statute of Secrecy was holding us back. He thought we should rule over the Muggles instead of hiding ourselves away from them.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I was hoping for more and it’s unfortunate that the prophecy is gone, but at least I can assume that his goals are going to be the same.” said Harry.</p><p>“While his goals might be the same remember that he’s had almost 50 years to come up with a better way to achieve them. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I appreciate what you have been able to provide. Have a good day.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry and Rathera took the lift back up to the atrium and were about to take the floo back to The Three Broomsticks when a young witch with pink hair came running up to them.</p><p>“Lord Potter, I’ve been looking all over for you.” said the woman.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are, Miss?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Tonks, Third Year Auror Cadet, Tonks. Madame Bones assigned me as your guard.” said Tonks.</p><p>“Is Tonks your first or last name?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s the only name you’ll be allowed to call me, Lord Potter.” said Tonks.</p><p>“Come on, Auror Cadet. How can I trust you to protect me if I can’t know your name.” asked Harry.</p><p>Tonks sighed, but said, “Fine, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks.” said Tonks.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful name, Nymphadora.” Harry saw her hand go for her wand. “But I’ll respect your wishes and call you Tonks.” said Harry.</p><p>He didn’t like the idea of having an Auror guard, but this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12: The Yule Ball</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, December 5th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>After getting back to Hogwarts Harry and Rathera went to Professor McGonagall’s office and she showed them to the Lord’s Quarters. As Harry’s guard, Tonks was given the room next door to his and she put a warning charm on the door to let her know whenever he left. Harry didn’t like that, but it was ordered by Madame Bones until the situation with Grindelwald was over.</p><p>They found that they could have meals brought to them instead of having to go down to the Great Hall so they decided to do that and would bring Luna and Hermione to have dinner with them later.</p><p>After classes ended they met with Ginny, Luna and Hermione and introduced them to Tonks. Hermione asked what her first name was and Harry told her it was better to just call her Tonks. They decided to start having Hermione teach them how to dance. Luna knew how to as well from before her mother died. All four girls alternated dancing with Harry and suffered some sore toes from being stepped on and Harry decided to give them foot rubs afterward.</p><p>During her turn at having her feet rubbed by Harry, Hermione asked what they were going to do about Tonks.</p><p>“Going down to the Chamber is out of the question with her following us everywhere.” said Harry</p><p>“Even if we open the door she knows it.” said Luna.</p><p>“So do you Luna. Are you ever going to explain how that works? Do you know everything that’s going to happen?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know everything that’s going to happen, but I see probabilities. What I knew about you and Rathera was helped by my knowing the language as well, but right now I don’t know exactly what you are going to do except for that it’s my turn for some feet rubbing.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry walked over and gave her a kiss than sat down and Luna put her legs across his lap for him to start rubbing her feet.</p><p>“Seriously though we still need to learn more from the books in the Chamber and I don’t see how we can get down there without our new escort following.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Nymphadora won’t be a problem.” said Luna.</p><p>“Who’s Nymphadora?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“That’s Tonks’s first name. And she thinks Harry is very cute. I don’t think he’ll have a problem convincing her to keep our secrets.” said Luna.</p><p>“Just remember to call her Tonks, Hermione. If I saw right before, she’ll hex anyone who calls her by her first name.” said Harry.</p><p>“We’ll be allowed to call her Dora.” said Luna.</p><p>“You say that like she’s going to be in our lives permanently.” said Harry.</p><p>“She’ll become very important to you as all your girls are.” said Luna.</p><p>“You mean she’ll be with Harry also?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Yes, but it won’t be for a while.” said Luna.</p><p>“Well it’s getting late and you need to get back to your common rooms before curfew. We’ll talk more about Dora later.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 24th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>The last three weeks were spent with more training in both dancing and Harry’s dragon powers. Harry let Tonks in on the secret and she promised to keep it as long as they let her come with them to the Chamber. She also let them in on the fact that she was a metamorphmagus and explained what that was. Hermione wanted to know why they hadn’t put her in undercover and she told them that because of how Harry had been reckless in the past it was decided that it would be best for her to be known and to integrate herself into his activities. When Luna asked just how integrated Tonks blushed remembering the first morning after meeting Harry and Rathera.</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday, December 6th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Tonks woke up and got dressed. She knew that Lord Potter wasn’t too happy about having her as his guard, but she was excited and going to make sure she didn’t mess up so after all this was over she’d graduate and be a full Auror. She had access to his rooms and just walked in and instead of being ready to head down for breakfast Harry and Rathera were having sex on the couch.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 24th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>After that embarrassing incident Tonks was informed that Harry didn’t have to go to classes because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and also Rathera’s situation. Harry and his girls started having breakfast every morning and Tonks was invited too. At the end of the first week Luna had pestered Tonks so much she allowed them to call her Dora.</p><p>Dora actually was a help with the dancing, which was surprising because of how clumsy she was even walking in a straight line. More than once Harry had to catch her from falling down the stairs. Hermione joked that she would end up being the third person to owe Harry a life debt if she wasn’t careful. Harry didn’t see the look in Dora’s eye about that happening.</p><p> Finally the day of the Yule Ball came and after spending some time with the girls and then having lunch Harry allowed them to use his quarters to dress and get ready. Dora let him use her quarters to rest up and get ready later since she was going to be helping with makeup and hair spells.</p><p>“Hermione, you’ve known about the Wizarding world for almost five years. Why haven’t you ever done anything with your hair?” asked Dora.</p><p>“I would be lying if I said I haven’t been interested in the beauty spells, but I’ve never really cared what people thought about my looks. I’d rather be remembered for how good of a witch I am.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I know it hurt whenever Ron called you names and made fun of you.” said Luna.</p><p>Hermione looked down sadly.</p><p>“Now, Hermione, you don’t have to do this for anyone but yourself, but I can help you if you’d like.” said Dora as she waved her wand and straightened Hermione’s hair out. “This is just a simple straightening charm. Go ahead and get your dress on and will find you a style that’ll go perfect with it.”</p><p>While getting all dressed and made up, Dora thought that Harry was going to be the luckiest young man at the ball. She hoped that she’d get a dance with him as well, but wouldn’t be surprised if he was too busy. It also might be outside of the rules, as she would be a chaperone, but she’d broken rules before here at Hogwarts.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Dora went and opened it and Harry was standing at the door. For a little bit neither of them could speak as they were taking each other in. Dora had her hair up in curls with a tiara and as he looked down he was sure she had made her boobs bigger than normal. She was wearing a thin black dress that sparkled all the way down just to show a bit of her legs at the slit in the dress. For Harry he had made a really good effort in fixing his hair and looked so good in his dark blue dress robes that if she threw him in the other room with the girls they’d have a wonderful time. Hell she might have to join them from what she remembered seeing those weeks ago.</p><p>“Harry you know the girls want to surprise you downstairs. I’ll be by to get you in about 30 minutes.” said Dora.</p><p>“I know, Dora, but I wanted to make sure that all of you have these.” said Harry placing a box in her hands.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Dora.” said Harry walking away.</p><p>She closed the door and headed back to the other room then stopped at what she’d heard. He’d said that there was something in the box for all of them. Did that include her? She opened the box and saw that there were five diamond bracelets with a lightning bolt charm on them. Luna was his date for this evening, but they were all his girls, including her. She’d have to talk to him later about what she thought of that. She took the box in and handed out the bracelets nobody missing that she had one too and finished helping them all get ready then took her leave to escort Harry down to the Entrance Hall to await them.</p><p>Once they were downstairs Dora turned to Harry.</p><p>“Thank you for the bracelet, Harry. We have some things to talk about later.” said Dora and she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Miss Tonks!” yelled Professor McGonagall making them jump apart. “Can you show some decorum for once in your life?”</p><p>“Never.” said Dora. “I’ll see you inside, Harry.</p><p>“Lord Potter, where is your date?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>There was a gasp and she along with Harry turned and saw Hermione, Rathera and Ginny coming down the stairs all looking beautiful in their own right followed by Luna in a silvery white dress with yellow flowers on the sleeves, her hair curled, but hanging down past her shoulders. All four girls gave Harry a kiss with Luna staying at his side while the others went into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had all the Champions and their dates line up with Harry at the end and joined everyone else inside. The doors to the Great Hall opened up and there was a rush of music as the eight of them marched up to where the Head Table would’ve been. The Great Hall was completely unrecognizable with round tables scattered around the dance floor. There were ice sculptures everywhere and even a couple of Hagrid’s Christmas Trees. Harry led Luna to their spot on the dance floor and when the music started up again the four Champions opened the dance with a Christmas Waltz which on Harry’s part no toes were stepped on, but he couldn’t say the same for Fleur Delacour who was with Roger Davies. Cedric and Cho were doing well as were Viktor Krum and his date. A quarter of the way into the opening dance the Professor’s and some of the other students joined in. When the song ended they went up to the Champions tables to eat. Professor McGonagall explained to them all how it was done and once everyone was full the majority of the tables disappeared and the dance floor was expanded.</p><p>Dora was right about Harry being busy on the dance floor, but wrong about him including her. Whether it was upbeat or slow Harry danced with all of the girls including her and made everyone laugh by pulling Professor McGonagall onto the dance floor.</p><p>It started to get late and Professor McGonagall reminded everyone that they were to be up early if they were leaving to visit their families tomorrow morning.</p><p>Harry gave a kiss to both Hermione and Luna who said they would see him at breakfast and Luna added for him to enjoy himself the rest of the night. After his kiss with Ginny she started following him and Rathera so he assumed she was coming with them tonight.</p><p>Dora met them at the entrance to the Great Hall and the four of them walked to Harry’s quarters.</p><p>“Why don’t the two of you go get ready for bed, I need to speak with Lord Potter.” said Dora.</p><p>Rathera and Ginny kissed Harry and went to the bedroom.</p><p>“Am I in trouble for something?” asked Harry.</p><p>Dora answered him by giving him a deep passionate kiss. When she pulled back she showed him the bracelet.</p><p>“Am I one of your girls?” asked Dora.</p><p>“Do you want to be?” asked Harry.</p><p>“That didn’t answer my question, Harry. Am I one of your girls?” asked Dora.</p><p>“Yes.” said Harry.</p><p>“Then meet us in the bedroom in 15 minutes with the proper attire.” said Dora giving him another kiss then heading to the bedroom.</p><p>Harry went into the bathroom and got undressed and waited the appropriate amount of time then opened the bedroom door and what he saw instantly made him hard.</p><p>Rathera was sitting on Ginny’s face while Dora was licking her pussy.</p><p>Dora looked up and asked, “Why don’t you bring that impressive cock here?”</p><p>Harry complied and grabbed her by the hips and shoved himself inside her hard.</p><p>“Oh, Fuck, Harry!!” gasped Dora. “Yes! Fuck me hard! Just like that!”</p><p>Harry pumped in and out of her and after 30 minutes of hard fucking he filled her up with his seed.</p><p>“God Damn, Harry! I’m cumming again!” said Dora as she felt him throbbing inside her.</p><p>As Harry pulled out of her Dora looked at Ginny and Rathera and said, “I’m sorry girls. I guess I took your fun for the night.”</p><p>They looked right back at her and said, “He’s not done yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas Discussion and Wedding Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Christmas Discussion and Wedding Fun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, December 25th, 1994</strong>
</p><p>Dora woke up the next morning sore, but she thought it was a good soreness. After her first time with Harry he had Ginny ride him while he took Rathera onto his face. They each had been fucked 3 times and she could tell that Harry could’ve continued going had they not needed to go to sleep.</p><p>They all got ready and headed down to meet Hermione and Luna for breakfast then to floo to Diagon Alley where they would meet the Granger’s to spend Christmas Day.</p><p>When they got to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione introduced everyone to her parents, Dan and Emma.</p><p>“I apologize for intruding on your celebrations, but because of current situations, Lord Potter was assigned a guard.” said Dora.</p><p>“No apologies necessary. Hermione wrote us to let us know what’s been going on. I understand we have a lot to talk about, but today is Christmas…” said Emma.</p><p>“I think we need to have this talk Christmas or not.” said Dan.</p><p>Harry excused himself and went and talked to Tom at the bar for a minute then came back.</p><p>“Tom has a room we can use to talk privately.” said Harry.</p><p>Everyone followed Harry to the room. Dora made sure there was a privacy spell active while everyone sat down. When she joined them Dan started.</p><p>“So how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?” asked Dan.</p><p>“I haven’t slept with Hermione.” said Harry.</p><p>“She sends us a letter saying that she owes you a life debt and that you want to marry her as payment of that life debt. What is a life debt and how did Hermione come to owe you one?” asked Dan.</p><p>“In first year a Troll entered the castle and came across Hermione. I saved her from the Troll at a risk to my own life and that created the life debt. I love your daughter and if she wanted I would find a way to remove the debt, but that’s not how the magic works. The only other option to me is to take your daughter as a slave and I will not do that. Just like I wouldn’t keep Ginny as a slave and she’ll be marrying me as well.” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry…” said Hermione.</p><p>“You’re marrying Ginny too?” asked Emma.</p><p>“I’m sorry I thought you knew. This is going to be a long story.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry explained everything to the Granger’s from bonding with Rathera to stopping Molly and who turned out to be Grindelwald’s plan.</p><p>“So your plan to stop theirs was to do exactly what she wanted?” asked Emma.</p><p>“Not exactly. We’re not going to abort a child that turns out to be female.” said Ginny smiling.</p><p>Hermione squealed and ran over and hugged Ginny followed by Rathera, Luna and Dora.</p><p>“Ginny are you having a girl?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We’re having a girl. Madame Pomfrey told me the other day. I wanted to surprise you.” said Ginny.</p><p>“Congratulations.” said Emma.</p><p>“Yes, congratulations, but let me get this straight. You want to marry Hermione along with everyone else in this Fae Ceremony?” asked Dan.</p><p>“Yes. I could just marry Luna in the Fae ceremony, but all of us want this now and being married in a magical ceremony on the New Year is a blessing.” said Harry.</p><p>“Hermione, are you sure this is what you want? You’re not just doing this because of the debt you owe?” asked Emma.</p><p>“Mum, I love him. I have for a long time and while I didn’t think I would have to share him I’ve dreamt of being Mrs. Harry Potter for a while.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I’m still a little lost on the details, but I now see that you’re not just wanting to get in my daughter’s pants…” said Dan.</p><p>“Dad!” said Hermione.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hermione. The point I’m trying to make is that since this is something that she wants and you’re not forcing her to this decision you have mine and Emma’s blessing to marry our daughter.” said Dan.</p><p>“Thank you, Dan.” said Harry.</p><p>“Now let’s stop all this serious talk and enjoy the rest of our Holiday.” said Emma.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 31st, 1994</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Rookery</strong>
</p><p>The day of the wedding started untraditionally. Rathera disagreed with sleeping away from Harry the night before so while there was no sex Harry and all his prospective brides slept in the same bed. Since they couldn’t floo from the Granger’s they decided to take the Knight Bus to Luna’s house.</p><p>When they arrived, the rest of the group got off while Emma was yelling at Stan about installing seat belts. Dan was finally able to pull his wife off the bus and toward the house that looked a lot like a chess piece.</p><p>“Daddy we’re here.” said Luna as they entered the house. “Daddy, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dora Tonks, Rathera, Dan Granger and Emma Granger. You already know Ginny. Everyone this is Xenophilius Lovegood.”</p><p>“It’s good to meet you all. Especially the niece I’m supposed to already know. You may all call me Xeno. Ginny your father and brothers will be here shortly as will your parents, Dora.” said Xeno.</p><p>“That’s good, but how did you know that I’d be joining the ceremony and that they were coming?” asked Dora.</p><p>“It’s better for you to just go with it, Dora. We’ve learned to.” said Harry.</p><p>The Weasley’s arrived followed by Andromeda and Ted Tonks and everyone introduced themselves.</p><p>“So where is the preacher and the rest of the guests?” asked Dan.</p><p>“Luna, did you not tell them the nature of the Fae ceremony?” asked Xeno.</p><p>“I thought it would be best if they heard it from you.” said Luna.</p><p>“Dan, a Fae wedding ceremony is open to family only and is a sexual ceremony. I will preside over the blessing, but where they would then be married in one of your ceremonies, that isn’t the case here. Consummation of the marriage is the bonding factor in a Fae wedding.” said Xeno.</p><p>“You mean that they have to have sex in front of us?” asked Dan.</p><p>“No, everyone will be naked during the blessing, but the consummation ceremony will be next door to the reception area.” said Xeno.</p><p>After some more questions from Dan and assuring him that he’d look fine naked, Xeno had the group follow him outside to what Harry knew was a magical tent. After everyone entered and Dan and Emma were done looking around, Xeno explained that this is where the blessing and the reception would be and then showed them the room where the unions would be consummated. He also told them that they would be in the reception room while the consummations occurred and that they would feel the magic upon completion with each family feeling a stronger surge when their family member completed the ceremony. He warned them that they might feel the urge to be intimate when this happens and showed them a room that he added in case that should happen. He did mention that in a ceremony with only Fae, orgies were not uncommon in the reception area.</p><p>“Now I know that the tradition of not sleeping with the brides has already been broken and that’s fine as it’s not a part of the Fae tradition. Going ahead we will be keeping with Fae tradition. Girls please follow Luna and she will be anointing each of you and from this point on you cannot see Harry until the blessing so say your goodbyes for now.” said Xeno.</p><p>The girls all got up and each of them gave Harry a passionate kiss then followed Luna to another room in the tent. Once everyone was in the room Luna waved her hand and there was a squelching noise.</p><p>“That was a Fae locking charm. Other than Rathera, I’m not sure of much you could do to get the door open. Everyone needs to get undressed.” said Luna while she started undressing herself. “We need to be anointed in the order that we are going to consummate tonight. First will be myself, then Hermione, as we are the only virgins. After Hermione will be Rathera, Tonks then Ginny. There’s going to be a lot of sexual energy and that’s what the anointing oils are for, to dim the effects so that you won’t jump in and interrupt someone else’s turn. There’ll be plenty of time for sharing, but the ceremony has to be exact otherwise the magic will fail. For the ceremony Harry must finish in each of our mouths and pussies at least once. Everything else is just a bonus. And this is very important no magic other than Fae magic can be used once the ceremony starts. So if you want a cleaning charm let me know. Hermione will you help me by rubbing this oil all over me?” asked Luna.</p><p>While the girls were getting themselves anointed Harry and the others were in another room getting undressed.</p><p>“Why do we have to be naked?” asked Dan.</p><p>“Are you afraid…” said Fred.</p><p>“…that you won’t…” said George.</p><p>“…measure up.” they finished together.</p><p>Dan stopped complaining after that.</p><p>Everyone except the girls was back in the reception area and seated. Harry was up front with Xeno who waved his hand and music filled the tent. The door opened up and Luna followed by the other girls walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss then took their spot on Xeno’s right.</p><p>“Honored Family we are here today to bear witness to the union of Lord Harry James Potter to Luna Selene Lovegood, Hermione Jean Granger, Rathera Lovegood, Nymphadora Andrea Tonks and Ginevra Molly Weasley.” said Xeno waving his hand and a burst of magical energy wrapped around Harry and the girls and dissipated. “Magic has shown that no one is under any compulsions or potions to force them into this marriage so unless anyone has any reason that they should not be wed we will continue.”</p><p>Xeno waited a minute before continuing.</p><p>“Lord Potter, do you have anything you wish to say?” asked Xeno.</p><p>“Yes. I grew up not knowing any love or what love really was. I never thought that I would deserve the happiness that comes from the five of you when we are together. I still don’t know what love fully is, but I look forward to learning what it is for the rest of our lives.” said Harry.</p><p>“Would any of you like to say something?” asked Xeno.</p><p>“Since I’ve known Harry the longest it was decided that I’d say something.” said Hermione. “Harry you say you don’t know what love is, but you are the kindest and most loveable person. You risked yourself to save me before we were friends and I know you would do the same for everyone here. Believe me when I say that all of us can’t wait to show you what love is for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“I can see the love that is present between all of you. Magic blesses this union.” said Xeno waving his hand and 6 rings appeared. “Harry, put a ring on each of the girls and say with my heart I am yours.”</p><p>Harry did so for all of them.</p><p>“Luna, put this ring on Harry and say with our hearts we are yours.” said Xeno.</p><p>Luna put the ring on Harry and said the words.</p><p>“That concludes the blessing. Harry, you may kiss your brides.” said Xeno.</p><p>Harry kissed the girls each as passionately as the first. There was a flash of magic and Harry felt the urge to take them there.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting such a surge of magic. Luna, get them to the union room.” said Xeno.</p><p>Luna grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the room followed by the others. She then waved her hand and the squelching sound from before let them know the door was locked. They all took turns kissing Harry with Luna taking Harry and sitting him on the bed. She got down and took him into her mouth and started licking and sucking. Harry grabbed hold of her hair and gently moved her up and down on his cock.</p><p>The rest of the girls were just watching so Luna stopped for a minute and said, “Harry’s off limits, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t do things for each other.”</p><p>She then went back to sucking on Harry’s cock and it wasn’t much longer before he released himself down her throat. Harry lifted her up and kissed her as he turned her over on the bed and went down between her legs and started licking and sucking on her pussy.</p><p>“Harry…take me…mmm…now.” said Luna.</p><p>Harry lined himself with her and thrust forward taking her virginity. He stayed still for a little bit, but then started moving again thrusting hard and fast.</p><p>“Fuck…Harry…Oh…I’m cumming.” said Luna.</p><p> Harry came with her and there was a blast of magical energy that made all the witches cum at the same time. Harry was ready for more so went and kissed Hermione and took her away from Dora promising she could play with her more later. Harry remained standing while Hermione went down on her knees and looked into his eyes as she took him into her mouth hungrily tasting Luna on his cock. After he released in her mouth he was going to go down on her, but she said for him to just take her. Harry took her virginity and it was a little longer before Hermione would let him move.</p><p>“Ok…Harry…slowly…please.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry slowly pulled partially out before going back in. He repeated this.</p><p>“Faster…Harry…Oh my god…faster…fuck, Harry.” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry released inside her at the same time as her orgasm hit and another flash of magic made all the witches cum at the same time.</p><p>Rathera was already on him kissing him and barely gave Hermione time to move before she rolled Harry onto his back and took his cock in her mouth while sitting her pussy on his face. After swallowing his load she switched around and rode Harry for all he was worth. After another magical release Dora took Harry into a passionate kiss and rode him to completion before taking him into her mouth and finishing him again. With that magical release Ginny had came five times on top of the four she got with being with Luna, Hermione, Rathera and Dora so she was ready for Harry and like Dora got on top of him and rode him.</p><p>“Fuck…Harry, how…are you still going?” asked Ginny.</p><p>“He’s nowhere near his limit, Ginny.” said Rathera.</p><p>Harry grunted and came in Ginny then she got off and took him in her mouth and finished him one more time. There was one final flash of magic and this made Ginny squirt hard with her eleventh orgasm all over Harry’s face. Ginny thought she was going to be done but Harry decided to start round two right then by grabbing her and flipping her over and mounting her from behind.</p><p>“I hope you are all ready for some fun.” said Rathera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Second Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 14: The Second Task</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, January 1st, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Rookery</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up the next day in heaven. What else would you call waking up with five beautiful, naked witches who were now your wives? The only problem was that he had to use the bathroom and he was currently being used as a pillow and there was no way he’d get up without waking the girls.</p><p>Dora was on his left and Rathera was on his right with Ginny, Hermione and Luna at the foot of the bed all curled into him.</p><p>“Dora?” said Harry.</p><p>“Erm.” was Dora’s answer.</p><p>“Dora, can you please get up? I have to pee.” said Harry.</p><p>Dora growled as she got out of bed.</p><p>Harry tried to move carefully so not to wake up the rest of the girls, but was unsuccessful.</p><p>“Harry!” the four of them whined.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but nature calls.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry finished using the toilet and decided to go ahead and take a shower. He had just started washing himself when Dora joined him.</p><p>“I was hoping someone would join me.” said Harry.</p><p>Dora grabbed hold of Harry’s hard member and stroked.</p><p>“I’ll take care of this in a minute, but first there’s something we need to talk about.” said Dora.</p><p>“What?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The Fae Ritual didn’t allow for any non-Fae magic or potions so none of us were on any birth control last night. I know we need to get school supplies and a wand for Rathera, but I think we should take a trip to St. Mungo’s as well.” said Dora.</p><p>“You think you might be…” started Harry.</p><p>“It’s a very good possibility that Rathera and I already were, but all of us except for Ginny need to be tested.” said Dora.</p><p>“Wow.” said Harry.</p><p>“Still want me to take care of that wand of yours?” asked Dora.</p><p>Harry smiled.</p><p>“Definitely.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>St. Mungo’s</strong>
</p><p>Dan and Emma weren’t happy to find out that Hermione might be pregnant regardless of her married status, but after a small argument that ended with Hermione telling them that if she wanted to have Harry’s baby she was going to they headed to St. Mungo’s. They found out that all of them were pregnant. Rathera was the furthest along with twins, a boy and a girl. Dora was next with a boy and Hermione and Luna while pregnant were told to see Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts in a week if they wanted to find out the sex of their babies.</p><p>“Rathera, I’m sorry that I never asked this before, but what happened with your eggs from the first task?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They were taken with the rest of the Dragons back to the preserve in Romania. They would’ve been placed with one of the other nesting Horntails.” said Rathera.</p><p>“That’s horrible. They won’t know you as their mother.” said Hermione.</p><p>“It’s ok, Hermione. Dragons aren’t like Humans when it comes to raising our young. They are independent very early and we don’t get as attached to them. I’m going to have to learn what is expected of me for the twins.” said Rathera.</p><p>“We have some books we can give you to help.” said Emma.</p><p>“Thank you, Emma. I appreciate it.” said Rathera.</p><p>The group headed to Diagon Alley and got Rathera’s wand and other school supplies. She thought having to get a wand was pointless as she could do wandless magic like Harry and Luna, but Hermione told her it would be best to keep that ability a secret.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, January 9th, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>“Harry, I can’t believe you haven’t figured out the clue from your egg yet.” said Hermione.</p><p>The return to Hogwart’s brought the reminder that the second task was approaching and Harry still hadn’t figured what the clue was.</p><p>“Well Cedric told me at the ball that I should take a bath with the egg in the Prefect’s bath.” said Harry.</p><p>“Then why haven’t you?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“We’ve been kind of busy, Hermione.” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry you need to take this seriously. You got through the first task because of Rathera. These tasks are dangerous, Harry and I for one don’t plan on losing my husband and our sons father.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I think our daughter wants to meet her daddy also.” said Luna.</p><p>“Everyone, but you has classes, Harry. I’ll escort you to the Prefect’s bath and we’ll figure out the clue together.” said Dora.</p><p>“No sex until he figures it out, Dora. Please.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Fine.” said Dora.</p><p>
  <strong>Married Quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Come seek us where our voices sound,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We cannot sing above the ground,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And while you're searching ponder this;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>An hour long you'll have to look,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And to recover what we took,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.</em>
</p><p>“Obviously the Merpeople in the Black Lake are going to be holding onto something that you’re supposed to retrieve and you have an hour to get it.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Not something, Hermione. Someone. In the history of the tournament the second task has always been to retrieve a person who’s close to the champion and make it back to the starting point.” said Luna.</p><p>“That means that they’ll take one of you.” said Harry. “No, this isn’t fair. My being forced to participate fine, but I won’t allow them to endanger any of your lives or the lives of our children for the entertainment of others. I’m going to go see Professor McGonagall.”</p><p>Harry left their quarters without giving anyone a chance to say they were coming with him.</p><p>“Should we follow?” asked Ginny.</p><p>“No, he needs to take care of this on his own.” said Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>Professor McGonagall let Harry up the stairs and into her office.</p><p>“Harry, what do you mean by threatening the Gargoyle? All you had to do was ask nicely and it would’ve let you up.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“No.” said Harry.</p><p>“No, what?” asked Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“You will not take any of my wives for me to rescue in the second task of this bloody tournament.” said Harry.</p><p>“I apologize, Harry, but we must take one of them.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“They’re all pregnant. I won’t have them in any danger.” said Harry.</p><p>“I am aware and we have safety measures in place for the task. The hostages will be placed in an enchanted sleep and taken down to the Merpeople’s Village. Since you already know I’ll let you know that we were going to select Luna as your hostage since she was your date at the Yule Ball. I promise you that no harm will come to her or your child.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that, Professor. Four years now I’ve been forced into dangerous situations. I won’t allow the same for my wives.” said Harry turning and leaving.</p><p>
  <strong>Married Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Harry got back to their quarters and told the girls that Luna was going to be the one taken. They spent the rest of the night coming up with ideas for how to make it through the task.</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, February 24th, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Black Lake</strong>
</p><p>The day of the second task was here and as expected Luna was nowhere to be found. Harry was going to have to ask Professor McGonagall how they got her out of the Married Quarters because that showed a huge security hole if just anyone could get in.</p><p>Harry ate his breakfast and kissed each of his wives before heading down to the lake. Over the last month they had practiced what he was going to do and he was relatively sure that nothing was going to go wrong. He barely paid attention to Ludo Bagman telling them about the hostages to be recovered since he already knew what needed to be done. After he left they stripped down to their swim clothes and Harry couldn’t help but give an appreciative glance to Fleur Delacour who decided to wear a silver two piece bikini. He had to stop looking before things became hard for him. He hoped none of his wives noticed him staring at her either.</p><p>Ludo Bagman made some announcements to the crowd then there was a bang of the canon and Harry performed the Bubble-Head charm, pocketed his wand and dived into the lake.</p><p>Despite it being February the lake was actually a comfortable temperature. Harry guessed that warming charms had been used to make the lake not freezing. He started swimming and came across his first obstacle, the giant Squid. It was trying to grab him with its tentacles and throw him back up to the surface. Using his seeker reflexes he was able to dodge the tentacles and make it past. Ten minutes later he ran across Fleur fighting some Grindylows. At first he wasn’t going to help her, but then one of the Grindylows punctured her Bubble-Head charm and she started to panic. Harry waved his hand and stunned all of the Grindylows at once then helped reapply the Bubble-Head charm on Fleur. She nodded her thanks and the two of them continued towards the village together.</p><p>They arrived at the village and released Luna and who had to be Fleur’s little sister and started to head back to the surface. On their way up the Grindylows attacked again and Harry was able to stun them again, but there was a look of horror on Fleur’s face. The little girl was awake and she started to have a glow about her and all of a sudden there was a flash of light and Fleur was pushed away from her bursting the Bubble-Head charm again. Fleur had to go above water so Harry grabbed the girl and brought her and Luna up. It wasn’t until they were on solid ground that he noticed that Fleur’s sister wasn’t a little girl anymore.</p><p>“And Harry Potter is the first one to successfully return with not only his hostage, but Miss Delacour’s as well within the hour given!” yelled Ludo.</p><p>Harry got up from the ground just to be knocked down again.</p><p>“Zhank you for ‘elping me zhen rescuing my sister.” said Fleur giving him a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Would you like to introduce us to your new friend, Harry?” asked Hermione.</p><p>‘Oh, boy.’ thought Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Two Veela's and Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15: Two Veela’s and Prophecy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, February 24th, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marriage Quarters</strong>
</p><p>After Harry fumbled his way through an introduction of his wives to Fleur and Gabrielle, Fleur also introduced them all to her mother and father, Appoline and Sebastian Delacour and asked if they could speak somewhere in private so Harry and his wives took them to their quarters.</p><p>“What is it you want to talk about?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You are aware zhat me and my sister are Veela. Do you know what zhat means?” asked Fleur.</p><p>“You are a sexual based race and are wrongfully thought to be a race of man stealing whores.” said Harry remembering what Hermione told him.</p><p>“Harry!” said Hermione.</p><p>“That’s what you told me.” said Harry.</p><p>“What you said wasn’t wrong, but just not complete. Just like zhe Fae, which I know you are aware of we are a magical creature wiz our own kind of magic. Take life debts for example. Today you gained two life debts.” said Fleur.</p><p>“But my life was never in danger.” said Harry.</p><p>“Mine and Gabrielle’s were. Also for Gabrielle zhere is zhe issue zhat you are zhe perfect mate for ‘er.” said Fleur.</p><p>“How do you know that I’m her perfect mate?” asked Harry.</p><p>“A Veela will only mature wiz one of two conditions. On ‘er 17th birthday or if she comes close to one who would be ‘er perfect match.” said Fleur.</p><p>“That makes no sense. Gabrielle has been in this castle the whole time. Why did she not transform until now?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“She ‘adn’t been right in close proximity ‘er ‘ole time ‘ere.” said Fleur.</p><p>“So what are you expecting?” asked Harry.</p><p>“That is up to you, Lord Potter. I don’t like it, but you can take both of my daughter’s as slaves if you wish. I would prefer that you would take them as your wives and treat them like the beautiful, young women they are.” said Sebastian.</p><p>“Harry would never take them as slaves, sir, but Gabrielle is so young regardless of what she looks like now.” said Hermione.</p><p>“You let your eyes deceive you. Gabrielle is actually fourteen years old. A Veela child until she matures looks a lot younger than she actually is.” said Appoline.</p><p>“Gabrielle, you haven’t said much. What are your thoughts about this?” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lord Potter, zhe transformation ‘as taken a lot out of me and I need to rest. But everyzhing zhey ‘ave told you is true. I can feel zhat you are my perfect mate.” said Gabrielle sounding exhausted.</p><p>“Luna, can you show her to one of the rooms so she can sleep?” asked Harry.</p><p>Luna took Gabrielle to the main bedroom and returned.</p><p>“She’s asleep, but I can feel that her magic is very unstable.” said Luna.</p><p>“The transformation is only part of her exhaustion.” said Appoline.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“She’s bonded with, Harry and magic wants her to complete the bond.” said Appoline.</p><p>“You mean have sex with Harry.” said Dora.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry and I know the five of you are a part of this decision, but it’s one that needs to be made soon.” said Appoline.</p><p>“We’ll leave you alone to talk with your wives.” said Sebastian.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.” said Ginny.</p><p>“Why not.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Hermione, you’re the smartest witch of your age. You know that Harry is going to agree to them being his wives.” said Ginny.</p><p>“And you know this how?” asked Harry.</p><p>“One, I know that you won’t accept either of them as a slave and two, for Gabrielle’s case you know that if you don’t accept the bond she could get sick and possibly die.” said Ginny.</p><p>“And if that happens you know we’d be very upset with you.” said Luna.</p><p>“You’re right. Lord Delacour, I, Lord Harry James Potter by right of the life debt owed to House Potter by House Delacour take Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour as my wives who henceforth will be known as Fleur and Gabrielle Potter. So mote it be.” said Harry.</p><p>There was a flash of magic signifying that magic accepted the oath.</p><p>“Well while Gabrielle is resting why don’t we have dinner brought up and then Harry can consummate his marriage to Fleur and Gabrielle.” said Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, April 23rd, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Married Quarters</strong>
</p><p>After having to get married again things went back to normal. Harry was still not going to classes and used the time to study Slytherin’s library. On the weekends the girls were always with him and Hermione had started going through Albus’ notes that were left in the desk in the Headmaster’s Office.</p><p>“Harry! I found something you’re going to want to see.” said Hermione handing him a vial with what looked like a memory in it. The label on it said Trelawney Interview.</p><p>They gathered around the Pensieve they found in Slytherin’s chambers and Harry poured the memory in, but instead of it being a memory they could go inside a figure rose up.</p><p>
  <em>“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...”</em>
</p><p>“Hang on, that makes no sense. Why does Grindelwald think he’s the Dark Lord when this prophecy clearly points to Voldemort being the Dark Lord?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s possible that Grindelwald is just an old man with delusions of grandeur. He is as old as Dumbledore was. That doesn’t make him any less dangerous though.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Hermione’s right.” said Luna.</p><p>“These notes were with the prophecy and this list.” said Hermione.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Horcruxes</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tom Riddle’s Diary - Destroyed<br/>Nagini - Riddle’s Snake<br/>Ravenclaw’s Diadem<br/>Slytherin’s Locket<br/>Slytherin’s Ring<br/>Hufflepuff’s Cup<br/>Harry Potter<br/><br/>If the Dark Lord destroys one of his own Horcruxes they’ll all be destroyed and he will be vulnerable.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry Potter must die.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Third Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16: The Third Task</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, April 23rd, 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Married Quarters</strong>
</p><p>“It doesn’t make any sense. Dumbledore told us before he died that Grindelwald was the greater threat. Why would he do that if Voldemort is the Dark Lord of the Prophecy?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Maybe he didn’t put much stock in the Prophecy of this is still all part of Grindelwald’s plan. He had Dumbledore locked up for over a year.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Why don’t we look at this another way?” asked Rathera.</p><p>“What other way is there to look at it?” asked Luna.</p><p>“What if what you have in front of you is exactly the truth? No manipulations from Grindelwald, but Dumbledore’s original thoughts.” said Rathera.</p><p>“So you think Harry has to die?” asked Dora.</p><p>“No, what I think is that we need to find information on Horcruxes and come up with our own conclusions.” said Rathera.</p><p>“It could’ve taken Dumbledore years to come up with his conclusion that Harry had to die. We don’t have time.” said Hermione.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There’s less than a month till the final task of the tournament. If Grindelwald or Voldemort were responsible for you being entered then this is their final chance to do whatever it is to you. We don’t have time to prepare you for this task and research Horcruxes and everything else you’d need to survive.” said Hermione breaking down crying.</p><p>Harry took hold of Hermione and hugged her.</p><p>“I have no intention of dying. You’re going to have years and years of putting up with me.” said Harry.</p><p>“You can’t promise that.” said Hermione.</p><p>“I can and I just did. Because I’m the great Harry Potter.” said Harry pompously.</p><p>“Prat.” said Hermione trying to smile.</p><p>“Now like you said we only have a month, but there are eight of us so we should be able to figure out something. Besides Voldemort’s still a Wraith, it’s not like we’ll have to worry about this yet.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, May 26th, 1995</strong>
</p><p>The day of the third task came and the girl’s were still nervous that something was going to happen. Harry was too, but he was currently in first place so he was mostly thinking that he actually had a chance to win the tournament.</p><p>Harry looked up to the stands to see his wives except for Fleur watching nervously.</p><p>At the canon blast Harry entered the maze and just stood there. Five minutes later the canon blasted again and Cedric entered the maze.</p><p>“Harry, are you ok?” asked Cedric.</p><p>“I’m waiting for Fleur.” said Harry.</p><p>Cedric understood, but he wanted to win so he headed off to the left.</p><p>After another five minutes Viktor entered the maze and just went directly past Harry taking the right.</p><p>Finally the final canon blast fired and Fleur entered the maze.</p><p>“You waited?” asked Fleur.</p><p>“I told you I would.” said Harry.</p><p>She gave him a kiss and they headed off to the left. After several minutes they got tired of running into dead end after dead end.</p><p>“I know they probably charmed these bushes against us using Incendio to get through, but I wonder how they’d hold up against dragon fire.” said Harry and he had Fleur stand back as he burned a hole into the hedge. They stepped through and using the point me spell to make sure they were on the right path did that several more times before finally they could see the cup at the end of the path. They made it to the cup even though the vines started coming after them and trying to trip them up.</p><p>“We’ll take the cup together.” said Harry.</p><p>Fleur nodded and they both grabbed hold of a handle and were instantly taken from where they were landing hard on the ground.</p><p>Harry helped Fleur up and looked around.</p><p>“I don’t think this is where we were supposed to end up.” said Harry.</p><p>“You ‘ave a gift for understatement, my ‘usband.” said Fleur.</p><p>At that time a figure came out of the shadows carrying something.</p><p>“Stun the Veela. She’ll give my followers something to do.” said the bundle in the man’s arms.</p><p>“Stupefy!” yelled the man.</p><p>Harry raised a shield protecting Fleur and fired a stunning spell back, but hadn’t counted on there being another person and everything went black as they were stunned from behind.</p><p>Not knowing how long he had been knocked out, Harry woke up bound to a headstone. Fleur was tied up as well. It was then that he recognized the two men.</p><p>“Pettigrew, Professor Moody?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You may call me Barty Crouch, junior.” said Barty.</p><p>“Where’s the real Professor Moody?” asked Harry.</p><p>“In a trunk in my quarters, you won’t be able to help him though.” said Barty.</p><p>“Enough with the talk. Complete the ritual.” said a voice Harry couldn’t see who it belonged to.</p><p>Pettigrew took the bundle and undid the blankets and a deformed baby looking thing was placed in a cauldron and set on fire. He then placed a bone in the cauldron.</p><p>“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.” said Peter as he cut his own hand off dropping it into the cauldron. He then took a dagger and sliced into Harry’s arm. “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.”</p><p>As soon as Harry’s blood touched the inside of the cauldron a burst of flames engulfed the cauldron and burned it to cinders and a form emerged from the flames. Voldemort was back.</p><p>“Robe me, Wormtail and give me my wand.” said Voldemort.</p><p>Peter did as he was told and begged Voldemort to fix his hand.</p><p>“Give me your arm and don’t forget that Voldemort rewards his followers accomplishments.” said Voldemort.</p><p>Peter looked at the silver hand that the dark lord had crafted for him and thanked him profusely.</p><p>“Now give me your other arm.” said Voldemort.</p><p>He took his wand and pressed it to the dark mark.</p><p>“Now let’s see who is brave enough to come to my call.” said Voldemort</p><p>After his followers arrived, Voldemort made a show of punishing some of them and giving a long winded speech about how he cheated death and how lucky Harry was to have survived the attack in 1981. He then focused on Harry and announced that he was going to end all doubt that any Witch or Wizard had of his power. Harry thought he would be ready for it, but knowing it was going to happen and seeing the green spell come at you was another thing.</p><p>The spell slammed into Harry and he felt nothing as a magical last repelled back to Voldemort tearing his body apart along with a Diadem in a hidden room in Hogwarts, a ring in a shack not far from where they were, a locket in a Pureblood manor, a cup in a Gringott’s Vault and the snake that was slithering around the graveyard. With Voldemort gone his followers started writhing and grabbing at their arms where the dark mark was and finally falling dead on the ground.</p><p>Harry was surprised that he wasn’t dead, but instead had a black ooze coming out of his scar. He worked his way out of the bindings and as he got up he heard a clapping.</p><p>“Very good, Mr. Potter, very good. You know I could finish you right now, but I give you one chance to join me.” said Grindelwald.</p><p>“You already know I won’t, but you might want to rethink trying to kill me as Voldemort just found out.” said Harry.</p><p>“That was a different set of circumstances Harry, but you had your chance. Avada Kedavra!” yelled Grindelwald and in a fluid motion Harry ducked the Killing Curse and transformed into his dragon form and took off into the sky. Grindelwald had about a half a minute to be surprised before Harry swooped down and ate him whole.</p><p>He transformed back to his normal self and used a cleaning spell on his mouth to get the taste out and went and woke up Fleur releasing her from her binds as well.</p><p>“W’at ‘appened ‘arry?” asked Fleur.</p><p>Harry told her and then the two of them took the portkey back to the entrance of the maze to find that the teachers and students were all surrounding Professor Snape who had died along with the rest of the Death Eaters.</p><p>Professor McGonagall came up to him and asked him for an explanation and he told her what had happened. She had several questions for him, but he told her he wanted to get to his wives and that he’d answer her questions later.</p><p>When his wives saw him they ran to him and upon seeing his arm demanded that he go to the Hospital Wing. He told his story again and they were horrified when he told them that he ate Grindelwald, but were happy with that problem being taken care of.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey took care of his arm and was able to heal the scar on his forehead completely. She wanted him to stay, but he promised that he would get plenty of rest in his quarters.</p><p>After some celebratory sex of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>While there was no big battle there was a lot of work to do after the death of Voldemort and Grindelwald.</p><p>Harry told Madam Bones where the dead Death Eaters would be found which led to Peter Pettigrew being found and Sirius finally being given a trial which saw him free.</p><p>After having run off when Voldemort called for his Death Eaters, Igor Karkaroff was found dead in Hogsmeade as were all the Death Eaters in Azkaban.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, October 5th 1995</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hospital Wing</strong>
</p><p>“Harry, you son of a bitch, when this is over I’m gonna cut your dick off!” screamed Dora.</p><p>Ginny and Rathera had already had their babies, Jasmine, James and Rose, so you’d think Harry would’ve been prepared for this. But nothing could’ve prepared him for Luna, Hermione and Tonks to go into labor at the same time. Luna, it seemed, was the only one who wasn’t having a bad time of it and within a few minutes Harry was holding his newborn daughter, Selene Lilith Potter.</p><p>“This is all your fault, Harry Potter!” yelled Hermione.</p><p>“You were a part of it too, Hermione.” said Harry placing the baby on a warm blanket so that one of the seventh year healing students could take care of her.</p><p>“Don’t be logical with me now, Harry!” screamed Hermione through a contraction.</p><p>“I changed my mind, Poppy. Give me something for the pain!” said Dora.</p><p>“It’s too late for that. You should’ve accepted earlier. Now push. Christine, attend to Hermione.” said Poppy.</p><p>After a few pushes Harry got to hold his second son, Theodore Eugene Potter. Shortly after Hermione’s baby came and his third son, Daniel Emma Potter got his attention.</p><p>Each of the mothers got to hold their babies next and looked so happy and peaceful.</p><p>“Uhh, Dora? You weren’t serious about cutting it off were you?” asked Harry.</p><p>Two months later Fleur and Gabrielle brought Victoria Marie Potter and Lily Anne Potter into the world. Harry was the happiest he’d ever been and to think it all happened because of a dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note: I know short epilogue, but this story has so much potential and I want to do a rewrite. I hope people enjoy this little closure and will come back to read the new version when I have it up. Please read the other stories that I have posted. I have started working on the rewrite, but it will be a bit before I get the first chapter posted. It will be titled Dragon Legends.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I just wanted everyone to know that the new story, Dragon Legends is up.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>